Yet
by CougarGirl
Summary: SWANQUEEN No Dark One story. No Hook. No Robin. Just our girls fallin in love. Relationship starts similar to the start of Season 4B where Emma brings Regina lunch. They are friends...progresses from there.
1. Chapter 1

**SWANQUEEN No Dark One story line. No Hook. No Robin. Just our two girls falling in love. Story picks up with their relationship just like at the beginning of 4B where Emma is bringing Regina lunch. They are friends. Commences from there. Just some fluff that I felt like I needed before we delve into season 5. PLEASE let me know what you think.**

Emma sat in the ridiculously boring city council meeting spinning her pen frantically in her fingers. She was slouched in her chair trying desperately not to fall asleep. She absolutely hated these meetings, but it was one more task the good sheriff had to do. She chewed the tasteless gum like a cow, smacking and snapping it even as her pen continued to swirl. Suddenly her eyes flicked across the room and met the dark eyes of the mayor. Emma froze in the icy glare, as Regina screamed internally at her to shape up. Emma's eyebrows shot up and her mouth tweaked like a child being caught with her hand in the cookie jar. She cleared her throat and put down her pen. She smiled sheepishly at the people around her as she slowly pushed herself upright in the chair. Once situated in a more professional manner she laid her forearms across the desk and intertwined her fingers. Straightening her posture she looked back over to Regina who was clearly fighting back a smile, secretly enjoying the blonde's childlike mannerisms. Regina just shook her head slightly before turning her focus back to the speaker.

Emma tried to do the same, but found her gaze instantaneously brought back to Regina. Her face was profile to Emma now, and the soft features were concentrated, as Regina was apparently doing a better job of paying attention than Emma was. She was staring so intently, she didn't notice herself pick her pen back up. Emma felt a flutter in her stomach as her eyes travelled the length of Regina's profile, following curves and perfect lines down her forehead and nose, and slowly around her chin. 'Perfect', Emma thought. She watched as Regina's eyes would roll or her lips would tweak every so often as she listened to someone ramble on about one nonsense or another. Emma smiled as Regina reached up and tucked a strand of hair behind an adorable ear, revealing a sparkling diamond earring. Emma imagined herself nibbling on that earlobe and nearly let out a chuckle.

Emma was lost in her thoughts of what Regina's skin might taste like when she heard a sharp crack. Startled from her thoughts, she realized she had bit her pen so hard it had cracked between her teeth. She looked around and noticed all eyes were on her. She sat upright again and blushed as she looked over to see Regina looking at her with mirth. Emma muttered an apology and put the pen down on the table. Only then did she see the blue ink spilling from the top of the pen. She turned her hand over as she surveyed the blue dripping from her fingertips. She felt her face go white. She glanced up at Regina in embarrassment and could swear her eyes were laughing despite the scowl she wore. Emma looked over at Granny who was seated next to her. She looked sheepishly up at Granny and swallowed.

"It's all over my face, isn't it?" She already knew the answer. She could taste the bitterness of the ink as it sat atop her tongue.

Granny just chuckled and shook her head, and muttered "Child..." under her breath.

"Sheriff Swan!"

Emma's neck snapped and her eyes flew open as the booming voice of the Mayor echoed through the room. She grinned as Regina just glared across the table at her. Emma could sense the mayor was fighting back a smile, she just knew it. "Yes?" She asked innocently, knowing full well she looked like a fool, no doubt with blue ink dripping down her face.

Regina nearly snorted when Emma smiled that adorable Emma smile with blue ink covering her face and those normally pearly white teeth. Instead she steeled her jaw and commenced with the ridicule. She knew Emma could take it. Although they had called a truce and even become friends, she still enjoyed their games of antagonistic banter and arguments. "Perhaps you could take your circus act into the ladies room and clean your clown face up so that the rest of us might proceed without further distractions."

Emma looked at Regina like a scolded child and pursed her lips. "Right. Sorry," she nearly whispered. She pushed up from her chair and glanced around the room. Most were amused, but Emma couldn't help but notice Snow looking down in embarrassment. As she walked off to the bathroom to clean herself up, she took one last look at Regina who this time, allowed a small smirk to grace her lips. Emma smiled to herself and slipped into the bathroom.

XXXXXXXXXX

Emma was scrubbing her teeth with a wet paper towel when she heard the door swing open. Her effort stopped short when she saw Regina in the mirror walking up behind her. She lowered the paper towel and met Regina's eyes in the mirror. She stood frozen, waiting to be scolded again.

Regina crossed her arms and leaned her weight on one foot as she scowled at Emma in the mirror. She finally cracked a smile as she shook her head. "You really are a child," she laughed lightly.

Emma flashed a brilliant smile and finally let herself laugh at the ridiculous predicament she had gotten herself into. She turned to face Regina and leaned against the bathroom counter. "I'm so sorry, I don't know how I managed to do that."

Regina shifted and dropped her arms. "Well, no doubt you were so engrossed in Miss Muffet's report on the status of her neglected tuffets that you just forgot yourself."

The two laughed lightly, and Emma couldn't help the fluttering in her stomach as she noticed how beautiful Regina was when she laughed. Slowly their laughter ceased as they found themselves just looking at each other.

Regina took in a breath and smiled as she stepped toward Emma. "Come here," she said as she took hold of Emma's shoulder with one hand. The tension was palpable as Emma froze at her touch. Regina tried not to notice the blonde's eyes dilate as they were inches from each other's face. Instead she swallowed down the attraction she pretended not to feel and cleared her throat. With a wave of her hand she magicked the ink off of Emma's face and teeth and slowly stepped away.

Emma felt her whole body tingle at Regina's nearness and finally took a breath when the brunette stepped away from her. She smiled and tried not to fidget. "Thank you. You could have easily let me walk around like that for a few days until it wore off." Emma smiled sarcastically. "Come to think of it, why didn't you?"

Regina let out a single chuckle. "Well, as amusing as I would find that, I don't think Henry would appreciate you dropping him of at school like that."

Emma nodded and looked at her own feet. Of course it was for Henry. "Right. Well, thank you."

Regina paused. She sensed Emma had suddenly become upset at something but Regina had no idea what it was. She only stewed for a moment before she decided to ignore it. "Well, lets go. We finished the meeting while you were here in the big top scrubbing your grease paint make up off."

Emma smirked and pushed herself off the counter to follow Regina out the door. They walked to the elevator in silence, Emma with her hands in her back pockets. Regina pushed the down button and they waited in a charged silence. Both women could feel a sexual energy passing back and forth but did nothing but shift awkwardly. Both women took a breath when the elevator dinged and the doors finally opened.

They stepped into the elevator and Regina pushed the number one. Emma stood slightly behind her, far enough away to not be obvious but close enough to still feel the spark. They stood in silence, silently reveling in the feeling of sexual tension bouncing back and forth. Suddenly the elevator jerked to a stop, sending Regina off balance, careening backwards into Emma.

Emma stumbled backwards against the wall, but her eyes only flew open when she felt Regina's body fall against her. She instinctually grabbed the brunette around the waist with both hands attempting to catch her fall. She closed her eyes as the back of Regina's head was inches from her lips.

Regina's fall was broken by Emma's firm hands around her waist. Her hands went up to cover Emma's, and instantly she froze as she noticed their proximity. Her eyes rolled back in her head as she felt Emma's hands slide just a bit, inadvertently bringing their bodies closer.

Emma let herself take in the scent of Regina's hair as she tried not to notice how her body had instantly come alive. Her nose grazed through the brown locks as she felt Regina's breathing pick up. "Are you alright?" Emma breathed out, her voice an octave lower than normal.

Regina pried her eyes back open as she realized her hands had been sliding up Emma's hands and almost past her wrists. She nearly shook herself back into reality as she turned her head slightly to acknowledge she had heard the blonde. "Ye-yeah," she stuttered out, remaining in the intoxicating embrace for a moment longer. Finally she pushed herself off the warm body behind her and cleared her throat, reflexively running her hands through her hair.

Emma remained in the same position even as Regina's body had gone, still leaned against the cool metal of the elevator, willing her body to stop buzzing. She was still dazed when she heard Regina speak.

"This blasted elevator. We've had too many problems with it."

Emma shook her head in an attempt to clear it and stood up straight. She ran a hand down her face. "Well. What do we do now? Call maintenance?"

Regina turned to look at her and gave her a dirty look. "Really, Miss Swan? You and I are two of the most powerful magic makers in all the realms. You seriously think we're going to sit here and wait for maintenance?!" She watched as Emma simply raised an eyebrow. With a smirk, Regina waved her hands and suddenly they were whisked in a purple cloud to the parking lot.

Emma stumbled as her feet felt pavement. "Geeze! Can you at least warn me before you so that?!"

Regina just shrugged her shoulders and smirked. There was a silence as they just looked at each other and smiled slightly. Finally Regina broke the silence with a sarcastic smirk. "Well, I'll let you get back to the clown car that is Snow's apartment," she smiled as Emma appreciated the joke. "Have a nice evening, Emma."

Emma gave a genuine smile as Regina retreated to her car. "You too, Regina. And thanks again, for the-" she pointed to her now white teeth. She bit her lip at Regina's laughing smile and sighed. She suddenly remembered something and raised her arm to stop Regina as she called. "Oh, hey. What time should I be there for dinner tomorrow?"

Regina had started the tradition of Thursday night dinners with her, Henry and Emma. -For Henry's sake of course. Thursday seemed like the only evening that none of them had something else going on. She turned slightly, not stopping her short walk to her Mercedes. "Seven sharp. Don't be late, Miss Bo Bo," Regina congratulated herself at her clown reference and trotted confidently to her car.

Emma just took a deep breath and let it out as she watched Regina walk away, a new, delicious stirring of butterflies in her stomach. Her and Regina had always had this dazzling connection. But ever since they called a truce and had become friends, that relationship was brewing and slowly gaining speed. Suddenly she felt they were at the precipice of something beyond friendship. And it electrified Emma. "Good night, Regina," was all she could say before walking backwards toward her bug, watching as Regina gracefully slinked into her car without another look. Emma pulled the door of the bug open and fell heavily into the seat. She pulled the door closed and watched Regina drive off toward the mansion. As the car drove out of view Emma let her forehead fall against the steering wheel. 'What the hell am I doing?' she asked herself. She sat back with a sudden, shocking realization. 'Falling in love, that's what.' Emma felt her stomach drop and churn deliciously as she also felt fear trickle into her brain. 'Holy shit. I'm falling I'm love with Regina Mills.' With one more cry of agony Emma let her forehead hit the steering wheel again with a bang and shook her head.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm trying not to beg, but reviews? Thoughts? Tell me what you think. I'm down for constructive criticism, suggestions, story ideas, etc. I LOVE this chapter. I hope you will too.**

Emma ruffled Henry's hair as she always did when he greeted her at the door of the mansion. She took a deep breath as she crossed the threshold, an uncontrollable excitement streaking through her blood like lightening. She hung her jacket in the foyer closet like always. But this time, she ran her fingers through her hair and straightened her clothes before walking into the kitchen.

The smell of roasting mushrooms and thyme hit her like a pleasant brick to her face and Emma's pace instantly slowed. "Oh...my...God!" Emma exclaimed as her eyes closed. "That smells unbelievable!"

Regina turned in time to see Emma standing with her eyes closed, entranced with the delicious smells emanating from Regina's pan. She smirked. 'Just as I planned.' She put the basket of rolls down and turned back to the stovetop with a satisfied smirk. "Well, I'm sure it will be, dear, just like always."

Emma came to her senses at the sound of Regina's voice, and felt her face flush in embarrassment at her reaction to Regina's cooking. She decided to just own it. She could give Regina this: She WAS an unbelievable cook. "That, I can't deny. You sure know how to please my stomach," Emma blushed as the words left her mouth, thinking about the other parts Regina could please.

Regina couldn't help but freeze at the comment, but played it in typical Regina fashion: Confident. She turned to face Emma, seductive look in her eyes as Emma fell into a barstool across the counter. "My dear, I've told you once," Regina quirked an eyebrow and leaned closer, causing her and Emma's body heat to rise, "you have NO IDEA...what I'm capable of."

Emma knew her face flushed, but tried to play it off even as her core throbbed at the sound of Regina's voice. She just smiled, letting Regina simmer in the swirling aroma of flirting she had created. She smiled until Regina turned to face the stove, when finally she rolled her eyes and took in a silent deep breath.

Regina stirred the mushrooms and smiled into the pan, knowing instinctually that Emma was feeling exactly what she herself was. The question was...what, if anything should they do about it?

XXXXXXXXXXX

Henry had gone up to finish his homework, leaving Emma to help Regina finish up cleaning the kitchen and doing the dishes. Emma looked at Regina out of the corner of her eye as she dried the dishes Regina was washing.

"You know," Emma smiled as she said, "You DO have magic. You don't have to do dishes."

Regina was silent for a moment as she dipped the last plate into the soapy water and stroked the sponge across it. She half smiled. "I know. It's just...calming to me." She faltered a bit as she realized just how much she had shown her vulnerability to Emma, but realized she didn't mind. "Since I've changed my ways, it's been difficult finding nondestructive ways to soothe my moods."

Emma sighed out silently as she suddenly remembered Regina's life long struggle with darkness. She felt compassion wave over her and couldn't stop herself from wanting to comfort her friend. She took a few steps forward until she was a breath away from Regina's body as the brunette rinsed the last dish and placed it into the rack.

Regina licked her lips and bit her bottom one when she felt Emma come up behind her. Her grip on the sponge doubled when she felt Emma's hand on her bicep. It was just her arm! Why was Regina's body so aroused at such a simple touch?

Emma let the touch on Regina's upper arm linger, feeling the electricity sparking between them. Her body against her will stepped even closer so their bodies were nearly flush. Emma had no control as her head dipped down and her nose made contact with the top of Regina's shoulder.

Regina felt her breath leave her as she felt Emma on her shoulder. Her head tilted without her permission, and she sucked in a deep breath. Her tongue skirted across her bottom lip as she anticipated Emma's lips on her, begging for it to finally happen.

Emma was in the midst of dropping her lips finally down to Regina's neck when Henry's voice shattered their spell like a hammer against glass. She shot back against the counter just as Henry waltzed into the room, going on about his newest video game. Emma was breathless as she recovered, and though she couldn't see Regina's face, she knew the brunette was feeling the same thing.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma was laughing hysterically as she leaned into the arm of Regina's couch, clutching her glass of wine. Her eyes twinkled as Regina laughed back at her. 'Goddam...I love seeing that woman happy,' is all that ran through Emma's mind. They had spent who knows how long sitting and chatting, and suddenly they had worked themselves into a frenzy. Regina had recounted for Emma the events in the sheriff station during the Snow Queen's spell of shattered sight. The thought of Snow White tossing the Evil Queen through a plate glass window got them both rolling in hysterics.

Regina felt her goofy smile despite herself, but she was enjoying herself so much she couldn't bring herself to stop flirting. She allowed herself a few chuckles before finishing the last sip of wine in her glass. They had only drank two glasses a piece, but the slight social lubricant coupled with the natural attraction had made for an electrically positive interaction all night. She smiled as she forced her eyes away from Emma, instead watching her own hand graze down her calf as she scrunched up in her seat on the couch.

Emma had never had so much fun with someone just hanging on their couch as she had this night. She felt the buzzing of attraction still, and their rapport coupled with their mutual ease had led to an incredibly enjoyable evening, but suddenly Emma felt she had worn out her welcome. Or at least, ran out of reasons to stay. She licked her lips as she started to get up out of the incredibly comfortable couch.

"Well, as awesome as this has been...I DO need to work tomorrow, so-" Emma stopped as she saw Regina's mouth drop.

Regina stuttered for a moment, struggling to find a way to make the savior stay. Finally her eyes settled on a nearly empty bottle of wine. She picked it up and held it out. "Miss Swan, surely you won't leave me here without helping me finish this bottle. You won't let it go to waste, will you?"

Emma paused, recognizing Regina's difficult plead for her to stay. Emma bit her bottom lip as a small smile graced her lips. She nodded and took a step toward Regina, locking eyes as she thrust her empty glass forward.

XXXXXXXXX

Finishing the bottle led to more laughing and even a little physical contact as they touched an arm here and gave a playful swat there.

Emma was completely aware of their increasing intimacy, and despite herself took advantage. She scooted her butt a bit closer and covered it up with a laugh.

Regina noticed Emma moving closer and couldn't help but put her tongue in her cheek and chuckle. "My dear Miss Swan. What would your mother say?"

Emma pretended not to know to what Regina was referring to. She let her arm slip across the back of the couch behind Regina. "About what?"

Regina swallowed and steeled her nerves, just like the queen she was. Yet somehow...Emma Swan seemed to suck all the confidence out of her. "About you...drinking with the mayor...spending so much time with the Evil Queen."

Emma's face got serious, and she saw Regina notice. Emma reached over and took Regina's hand. Both women jolted at the contact but pretended it didn't happen. "You're not her anymore. I know that, and so does she." Emma said honestly. Emma realized that wasn't what Regina was getting at and decided to play along. She scoffed and smirked. "Although I am sure she doesn't want to think about what we're doing in here alone."

Regina feigned shock at the accusation. "We're not doing anything!"

Emma smiled and bit her bottom lip as she purposely flirted with Regina. "No..but we COULD be..." Emma let the moment simmer. Regina smiled at Emma's announcement but stared at her feet. She nodded to herself and tried to fight back the surprising excitement she felt. She couldn't stop herself from looking back up to Emma's eyes in curiosity. What she saw there suddenly scared her. Emma meant it. She had implied that they could be more than friends. Suddenly Regina panicked.

"I think... I'm sleepy. Perhaps you should go home now."

Emma laughed to herself as she pushed off the couch and headed to the door. She felt Regina reluctantly follow her with a slight sigh. Once they reached the door Emma turned and purposefully put herself into Regina's space.

As Regina looked up at her, Emma saw a fearful vulnerability that was revealing. She and Regina shared something special. She knew that their destinies had led them mysteriously to each other. Even as realization came across her, she knew Regina needed time to admit this on her own. Emma leaned forward and placed a small, sweet, short kiss to Regina's cheek. "Good night, Regina." Emma smiled again before opening the door and walking out of the mansion.

Regina gulped as she watched Emma retreat down the walkway, her hand coming up to caress her cheek where Emma's lips had been. She took a deep breath as she closed the door. She leaned her back against the closed door and let a small smile tweak her lips. She wasn't entirely sure where this was going. Or if it should continue. What she did know was she really liked how it felt.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma walked into Regina's office the next day to find the mayor buried in paperwork. She smiled as Regina only glanced up at her and continued her writing.

"Sheriff Swan. Shouldn't you be getting a cat out of a tree or something?"

Emma chuckled as she dropped herself into the chair across Regina's desk. "I'm a sheriff, not a fireman. Although with all the strange things that happen around here, a cat in a tree sounds like a welcome change. Though with my luck it'd be a magical, fire breathing tiger in a tree."

Regina laughed despite her best efforts and looked up at the grinning Emma across from her. "So, what brings you here Emma?"

Emma licked her lips, trying her best to act casual. "Well, as you know, David is taking Henry camping tonight."

"I am aware," Regina answered as she intertwined her fingers on her desk.

Emma felt her ears start burning. "Well, that means neither of us has kid duty tonight. I thought, maybe you'd like to join me for a drink." There. She did it. Her heart beat wildly as she studied Regina's face, trying to figure out what the brunette was thinking.

Regina inwardly was rejoicing, but of course she couldn't let Emma know that. Instead she raised an eyebrow. "Are you asking me out on a date?" She asked it teasingly.

Emma leaned forward, putting her elbows on her knees. "Why can't two attractive people go out for a drink without it being labeled as a date?" She smiled through her sarcasm, secretly desperate to know if it was a date if Regina would say yes.

Regina smiled at Emma's cuteness and contemplated for a minute. "Well, I suppose you never did buy me that shot after...well, you know." She looked at Emma in thought. "Where would you like to go for said drink?"

Emma shrugged her shoulders. "The Rabbit Hole?"

Regina cocked her head in surprise. She figured Emma would want to squirrel them away some place private where no one would see them together. Not at a place where they would be seen by every gossiper in Storybrooke. She felt her heart warm at the thought that Emma wasn't ashamed to be seen with her. Her lip curled up slightly.

"I thought I could, I dunno, teach you to play pool," Emma fiddled with the zipper on her jacket nervously.

Regina raised both eyebrows. "You want to teach me to play pool?"

Emma smiled shyly and shrugged her shoulders.

Regina tried not to let the butterflies in her stomach give her away. "Alright. I'm game."

Emma sighed out in relief. "Really? Great! Great." She stood up, grinning like a fool. She awkwardly played with her fingers before turning to exit the office. She turned around, looking at Regina who was smiling after her. "I guess I'll...see you tonight!"

Regina shook her head as the silly woman stumbled out of her office. Regina took a deep breath and tried to bite the excitement back so she could finish her work.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Regina walked shyly into the dark smoky bar, her eyes scanning the room expectantly. The bar was only half full, as it was only eight o'clock. Of course she recognized most of the people there, and wasn't really surprised to find some of them staring at her. She continued to scan the room until her eyes fell on her target. Leaning against the bar, ankles crossed, and smiling brilliantly at her was one Emma Swan. Regina's heart leapt into her throat as she took in the savior's appearance. Still wearing skinny jeans and black boots. Emma had a tight black shirt on with the Rolling Stones lips across her chest. She had a thick black leather bracelet and dark sexy eye make up. She leaned confidently on the bar, one elbow bent and holding her weight, the other holding a bud light. Her hair billowed around her face perfectly, and her smile screamed sex appeal. Regina cleared her throat as she walked toward her, already completely turned on.

Emma watched Regina walk toward her and literally had to remind herself not to drool. Regina's high heels accentuated her killer looks, naked legs leading to a short, tastefully revealing yet drop dead tight black dress. Emma noticed the swaying of her hips as the knock out approached and had to remind herself to breathe.

"Hello," Regina smiled as she approached the blonde. She stopped a foot away from Emma and let her eyes dart around. She was slightly uncomfortable meeting like this in public and wasn't exactly sure how they should greet each other. Should they hug? Shake hands? Just stand here and nod?

Emma could sense Regina was just as nervous as her and decided she needed to take control. "Hi," she smiled as she stepped forward and pulled Regina into a half hug, placing a soft kiss on her cheek as she pulled away. When she met Regina's eyes, she could tell she helped put the mayor a little more at ease. She blatantly looked Regina up and down. "You look great!"

Regina returned the favor and raised an eyebrow. "You look...like you," she mused, but winked when Emma wasn't sure how to take it.

Emma knew Regina thought she was hot, this was just typical stubborn Regina talk. "What's your poison, your highness?" Emma asked as she turned toward the bar, both women easing into a bar stool. When Regina snapped her head over and looked at her in horror, Emma realized what she had said. She flew her hands up in defense as her eyes grew wide. "No, no, it's just an expression!" She laughed realizing her gaffe. "It just means what would you like to drink."

Regina relaxed and finally laughed as Emma nudged her through her chuckles. As the bartender walked up, Regina looked up at him. "Vodka, club soda with a twist of lime." He nodded and walked away. She felt Emma's gaze and looked over at her, noticing a smug smile. "What?"

Emma shook her head. "Nothing. When we first met did you ever think you'd be at The Rabbit Hole having a drink with me?"

Regina laughed and shook her head. "Certainly not," she mused. As the bartender set her drink in front of her she picked it up and turned toward Emma. "We surely have come a long way, haven't we?"

Emma smiled and nodded. "Yes, we sure have. I'm glad we were able to kind of start over and change our relationship, even if it was for Henry at first." She held out her beer bottle toward the brunette. "To us, being all adult-like and putting our pasts behind us."

Regina chuckled. "Elegant as always," she snarked, clinking Emma's bottle with her glass. She never left Emma's eyes as she tipped the drink and took a healthy gulp.

The two sat talking and smiling and flirting for nearly an hour as the drinks flowed. Emma bought Regina her promised shot, and laughed at the brunette's face as she chocked down a tequila shot and sucked on the lime. Once the alcohol started working it's magic they got fresh drinks and Emma led Regina to the empty pool table. "So. Do you need me to show you how to hold the cue?"

"The cue?" Regina asked innocently.

Emma chuckled. "The stick," she said as she pulled one off the wall and handed it to Regina. She didn't notice the twinkle in Regina's eyes. She racked the balls and grabbed a cue of her own. Leaning over the table she placed the stick between her fingers and slid it back and forth a few times, then looked up at Regina. "Like this." When Regina just looked at her and said nothing, Emma giggled to herself. She stood up and put her stick down and walked over to Regina. "Come here," she said, pulling the stick out of her hand and motioning toward the table.

Regina was laughing on the inside, but allowed Emma to pick up her left hand and move her over the table. She let Emma manipulate her fingers as she placed the stick in the proper position, taking in the smell of Emma's cologne. Regina just looked at Emma when she stopped. She snickered. "You're not really gonna use this as an excuse to wrap yourself around me like a cliche and show me how it's done, are you?"

Emma scrunched up her face and blew out her mouth. "Pshh no! I'm a Charming, remember? My game is WAY more advanced than something as shameless as that!" Emma smiled knowing her little game had been thwarted.

Regina stood up and shook her head. "I think I can figure it out," she said, leaning on the stick.

Emma put her hands up in resignation and took a step backwards. "Alright, alright, I was just being helpful!"

Emma walked over and picked her cue up, chalking the tip. She looked over at Regina who was doing the same. God, did she have to make everything look sexy? When Regina looked over at her she blushed. "Do you want to break, or should I?"

Regina put a hand on her hip, smirking. "I'll break."

Emma raised her eyebrows in surprise, but watched the sexy brunette saunter over to where the white cue ball waited for her. She bent over sensuously, knowing full well she was giving Emma a great view of her cleavage. Sliding the stick smoothly between her fingers she took aim, and the ball exploded off her cue flawlessly, sending the balls clattering apart.

Emma's jaw dropped as Regina broke the balls perfectly, sending both a solid and a striped ball into pockets. She looked over at Regina who was smiling devilishly at her.

"Now what?" Regina asked, purposefully innocent.

Emma stammered. "Um, wow, nice break. Well, you got both a solid and a stripe in, which means you get to pick, and you go again. A long as you keep getting a ball in a pocket, it stays your turn."

Regina nodded slowly and started lurking around the table, slowly walking over towards Emma. The cue ball was conveniently right in front of Emma, and Regina slowly bent over the table, offering Emma a beautiful view of her rear.

Emma nearly dropped her beer as she watched Regina lean over the table, and had no choice but to bite her bottom lip as she stared at Regina's ass. She looked behind her as she heard snickering, and glared at two bikers who were also enjoying the show. Once they saw Emma's scary look, they stopped and turned back around. Emma heard a ball being struck and snapped back to the table just in time to see a ball sink into the corner pocket. She startled as Regina whipped around, smug face inches away from her own.

Regina couldn't help but glance down at Emma's lips. "Guess that means I'm solids," she rasped out, smirking as she walked around the table.

Emma watched in surprise, awe, and finally playful irritation as Regina sunk ball after flawless ball. Finally once all the solids were off the table, Regina leaned on her stick and looked innocently at Emma. "Now what?"

Emma stuck her tongue in her cheek as she realized she had just been played. "Eight ball," she said, knowing full well Regina already knew that.

Regina smiled mockingly as she positioned herself behind the cue ball. She lined up her shot, and looked up at Emma, eyes shining. "Corner pocket," she said, and took the shot while still locking eyes with Emma.

Emma watched wide eyed as the shot Regina wasn't even looking at was perfect. Emma had lost without even taking a single shot. She crossed her arms and shook her head as Regina walked up to her with laughing eyes. "You just hustled me!"

Regina smirked. "We didn't place any bets. Besides, I never said I didn't know how to play, you just assumed."

Emma chuckled as Regina playfully put her hand on Emma's shoulder. "Well, you surely didn't try and set me straight, did you. You liked letting me set myself up to look like a fool."

Regina shrugged her shoulders as she let her hand slide down to Emma's elbow before finally removing it.

"Well, highness, what do you say we DO place a bet on this next game?"

Regina raised her eyebrows in jest. "Oh? Seeing my skills you still want to place a bet?"

"Only if I get to break," Emma smiled.

Regina thought for a moment. "Alright. What's the bet?"

Emma licked her lips. "The loser has to do a Truth or Dare."

Regina furrowed her eyebrows and scoffed. "What are we, twelve?"

Emma laughed before taking a step closer, putting her inside Regina's personal space. She smiled into Regina's eyes and whispered, "Scared?"

Of course Regina took the bait. "Fine." She stuck her hand out and waited. Emma smirked, feeling the familiar tingle of arousal that had been with her all evening start to warm her insides. She took Regina's hand and they shook on it. "But just so you know, Miss Swan, YOU will be the one streaking through the town naked, not me." Emma smiled and quickly pecked a kiss on the back of Regina's hand before letting it go. She walked over and racked the balls again.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

They stumbled out the door of the bar, laughing and clinging to each other. They tried to hold each other upright as the alcohol had certainly done it's job. They stumbled past the parking lot to the sidewalk. Finally they came to a stop under a streetlight, letting the laughter give way to flirtatious smiles.

"Well, I think we should call it a night," Regina said as the silence lingered toward awkward.

Emma grabbed her before she could walk away. "Nananana-I don't think so! You don't think I forgot about the bet, did you?"

Regina sighed and turned back around. She certainly had hoped Emma had forgotten. The game was heated and competitive and came down to the eight ball. Emma ended up winning after Regina choked on an easy play. The damn alcohol combined with Emma distracting her by running her hand across her own crotch had caused her to miss.

"So," Emma smiled as she steadied Regina's teetering body in front of her. "Truth or dare?"

Regina scoffed and nearly stomped her foot in a slight tantrum. "Seriously? Come on, Emma it was just a game!"

"Oh no, hell no! If you had won you totally would have made me do it. I'm not letting you get off that easy." Emma darted her eyes to the side, the alcohol bringing out the child in her. She snorted and looked back at Regina. When she saw Regina smiling and shaking her head, she knew Regina had picked up on the double meaning of her words and they both broke out in a drunken fit of obnoxious laughter.

When finally they were able to get ahold of themselves, Emma stumbled slightly. "Okay, okay," she forced herself to be serious. "Okay. Truth or dare?"

Regina sighed realizing Emma was not going to let this go. "Fine." She thought for a moment, but quickly realized she held too many secrets, especially regarding how she felt about Emma, and decided she most definitely shouldn't go in that direction. "Dare."

Emma raised her eyebrows in surprise yet was pleased. She swayed for a moment before simply stating, "Kiss me."

Regina froze and looked at Emma in surprise. She let out a chuckle as she said, "Excuse me?"

Emma put her tongue in her cheek. "You heard me. Kiss me."

Regina scoffed, not sure what to say. "No!"

Emma thrust her hands to her side playfully. "You can't say no, it's a dare! You lost the bet, now you have to take the dare!" Due to the alcohol she wasn't aware of how much she sounded like a whining child.

Regina just shook her head, trying to figure out how to get out of this. Her face burned with embarrassment. "No," she said as she tucked a strand of errant hair behind her ear. "It wouldn't be appropriate."

"Why not?"

Regina scoffed and threw up her arms motioning toward Emma. She couldn't help but half smile. "Because! You're...Snow White's daughter! The...savior...Henry's other mother!" She exclaimed them with conviction like it proved her point exactly.

Emma just rolled her eyes and shrugged her shoulders. "So?" Emma smiled genuinely at Regina for a minute before saying, "it's just a kiss, Regina. I'm not asking you to marry me."

Regina looked curiously at Emma as she considered this. Maybe it was the alcohol, but the way Emma was looking at her, all sweet and sexy and inviting, Regina didn't find it hard to relent. "Fine," she whispered. She slowly closed the distance and shyly reached up and gripped the back of Emma's neck. She hesitated a moment until the sparkle in Emma's eyes helped her the remaining inches.

Emma felt her breath leave her as Regina pulled her head down and pressed her red lips softly against hers. The lips paused against hers, enjoying the pressure until Emma let her hands land softly on Regina's hips. Once that happened she felt Regina let her lips go only to meet them again, softly taking Emma's bottom lip between hers. They kissed like this for a few moments, the sweetness of the moment keeping them from deepening it further.

When Regina finally pulled away, she stepped back dreamily, feeling dizzy; from the drinks or the kiss she didn't know. They met eyes, and both noticed the other looked starry eyed. Regina smiled and took a few steps backwards and turned to walk away.

Emma watched as Regina took a few wabbly legged steps away before calling after her. "Yet!"

Regina whipped around. "What?"

Emma smiled and let out a deep breath. "I'm not asking you to marry me. Yet."

Regina felt her heart skip a beat as in that moment, she knew Emma was completely serious. She was just drunk enough to not know exactly how to respond, and so instead just smiled shyly and turned back around.

"Can I at least walk you home?" Emma called. When Regina turned around and stumbled a bit, Emma nearly came undone at how incredibly sexy the look on Regina's face was. Regina just looked at her for a moment before finally smiling.

"Good night, Emma," she said sweetly. Before Emma could respond, Regina waved her hands and disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke.

Emma just sighed out and shook her head, smile on her face. With a hand through her hair, Emma started off toward the loft, cheeks still pink from the effects of Regina's kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

Regina pulled the blanket over her shoulders as she angrily stalked to her front door. She tried to ignore the knocking but it was incessant and finally she flung the door open. She wasn't surprised to see Emma since the blonde had sent her several texts saying she was coming over. The bright light of the sun pierced a sharp pain through her forehead once the door opened, and she retreated back as the blonde let herself in and finally closed the door behind her.

Emma smiled as she saw a disheveled Regina dragging her blanket off toward the living room. She had never seen Regina with even a single hair out of place, and to see her now with smeared day-old make up, wrapped in a blanket with major bed head was quite a shock. She was honestly surprised Regina even let her in. She tried not to laugh as she followed the brunette into the living room. "Are you alright?" Emma placed the two coffees on the coffee table as she watched Regina collapse in a heap onto the couch.

Regina let her head fall against the arm of the couch, and just mumbled as she pulled the blanket over her head. Even through the pounding headache of a hangover, she found the melodic sound of Emma's laughter soothing.

Emma chuckled and sat next to Regina who had curled herself into a ball. She reached over and pulled the blanket down so she could see Regina's face. She smiled in adoration as the brunette grunted in annoyance but allowed her mascara smeared face to be revealed. "A little hungover, are we?"

Regina smacked her lips, trying to rid herself of cotton mouth before looking up at Emma and frowning. "How are you not sick? You drank just as much as I did."

Emma smirked, secretly adoring this vulnerable Regina. "Practice. Plus, I know all the tricks to avoid a hang over. Hey you're," Emma made air quotes and spoke sarcastically, "'the most powerful magic maker in all the lands'". She laughed when she saw Regina's look of distain. "Can't you magic your hangover away?"

Regina grunted as she adjusted the blanket balled under her chin. "It doesn't work like that."

"No magic potion you can take?" Emma smirked when she saw Regina shake her head. She thought for a moment. "Hold on," she said as she stood up an headed for the kitchen.

Regina realized how terrible she must look but felt so horrible she didn't really care. It was just Emma. She slowly sat up, not knowing the birds nest that her hair resembled. She rubbed her eyes as Emma returned and sat next to her.

"Here," Emma said as she thrust a jar toward Regina.

Regina looked down to see Emma holding out a jar of pickles. "Are you TRYING to make me vomit?!"

Emma chuckled. "Trust me. Nothing works better to cure a hangover than pickle juice."

Regina twisted her face in disgust. "You want me to drink the juice?!"

Emma licked her lips and smiled. "Yes. I promise, it will work. Trust me," she said seriously.

Regina regarded her for a moment and glanced down at the jar. She found she wasn't totally repulsed. She reached over and took the jar, giving Emma one last suspicious glare before tipping it and sipping. She was surprised to find she wasn't repulsed, in fact her body seemed to respond favorably. She glared at the look of pride on Emma's face before taking several more gulps, her body soaking it up greedily. Finally she handed the jar back to Emma who just smiled and disappeared back into the kitchen.

Regina tugged at the blanket around her when Emma came back in and placed a glass of water and two aspirin in front of Regina and sat down.

Emma watched Regina take the pills and swallowed. "So, last night was fun." She saw Regina's eyes dart to her as she gulped the pills down with some water. "How much do you remember?"

Regina knew what Emma was after and decided not to play little games and just say it. "You mean do I remember your little dare you coerced me into? Yes. Unfortunately I remember everything." She tried to sound stoic, but she saw Emma pick up on the small smile that flashed across her lips.

Emma just hummed and smiled at Regina before getting up off the couch. She walked over and started fiddling with the tv. Regina furrowed her eyebrows as Emma opened the DVD player. "What are you doing?"

Emma slipped a disk into the player and walked over to the couch. "It's Saturday. Henry won't be home until tomorrow. Neither of us have to work and you're hungover. I'm helping," she said as she slipped her shoes off and crashed into the couch, causing Regina to bounce slightly.

Regina just looked at her in confusion as Emma put her feet up on the coffee table and got comfortable. "How is this helping?"

Emma looked over at her, offended. "I gave you the pickle juice, didn't I? Look, when it's Saturday and you have nothing to do and you don't feel well, there is only one thing that will make you feel better."

Regina looked at Emma curiously as she raised the remote control. "What's that?"

Emma paused a moment as she pressed play, smiling down at Regina. "Game of Thrones marathon."

XXXXXXX

For the first episode Regina remained in her ball of blanket on the side of the couch. She kept looking over at Emma who appeared to be glued to the screen. Once it ended she sat up and took a few sips of water, finding she did actually feel a bit better.

Emma watched Regina sip her water and smiled. "Well? What do you think so far?"

Regina looked at her and feigned indifference even though she was enjoying the show. "I don't think any of them are fit to rule."

Emma just chuckled silently and hit play as Regina sat back into the couch. She smiled to herself when she noticed instead of leaning back into the arm of the couch, Regina was sitting upright, bringing her closer to Emma.

By the end of the second episode, Regina's shoulder was pressing lightly against Emma's, and found as she let herself get engrossed in the show she was indeed feeling much more like herself.

After a quick bathroom break, Emma settled back into the couch next to Regina and pressed play for the third episode. As the theme music began to play, she reached over and pulled at the blanket. When she met resistance, she looked over to see Regina giving her a dirty look. "You're not going to share?" She smiled when Regina grunted before letting go and allowing Emma to bring half the blanket over her lap.

Regina smiled to herself as allowing Emma to share the blanket brought their bodies close together, nearly finding herself in Emma's lap. She sighed contentedly as she felt Emma wrap her arm under hers and gently intertwine their fingers.

Half way through the episode Emma felt Regina's head lean on her shoulder, and Emma's eyes closed as she felt her heart flutter. She couldn't stop her head from tilting and pressed her cheek against the top of Regina's head. Smelling the fruity aroma of Regina's shampoo, she had turned and placed a small kiss to the top of her head before she could stop herself.

When Regina felt Emma kiss her head, she inadvertently squeezed Emma's hand and quirked a smile, letting out a deep sigh of contentment. How is it that she was finding such pleasant intimacy and satisfaction under a blanket on her couch on a lazy Saturday morning with this woman? This woman that was prophesized to destroy her? This daughter of Snow White? This woman who once threatened to take her son away from her? Regina thought about all the things they had been through and all the road blocks that could possibly be in front of them should they choose to pursue this. As she felt Emma stroking her thumb across her palm, Regina suddenly realized she didn't care. All those things that have happened or could happen, who they used to be or were now, none of that mattered. What mattered was how they made each other feel. And right now, all Regina could think was that it felt right.

XXXXXXXX

Regina wasn't sure what stirred her awake, but when she opened her eyes she saw the title screen of the show blinking at her. She looked down and gained her bearings. She was still under the blanket, but felt her arm thrown over Emma's midsection and her fingers tucked between Emma's belt and her jeans, holding her arm in place. Her head had been tucked into Emma's shoulder, the blonde's head lolled to the side. Regina could feel Emma's arm around her, her finger tips brushing against her hip where her shirt had slid up. The warmth and smell of Emma's body held her there for a moment as she slowly pulled her hand out of Emma's belt. She let her hand slide over the blonde's abdomen as she quietly retreated back slightly. Regina was stilled as she felt the hand that was around her press into her hip bone, preventing her from moving any further. She looked up to see the sleepy eyes of Emma Swan smiling down at her. "Hi," Emma smiled.

Regina just looked up at her, not able to speak just yet as her emotions and arousal swam through her brain. Suddenly both her and Emma were startled as an extremely loud rumble came from her belly.

Emma's eyebrows shot up as she chuckled. "Was that your stomach or is there another chernabog in town?"

Regina pulled away and sat up with an embarrassed smile. "Well, I haven't eaten anything."

Emma chuckled and shivered as her body immediately missed the warmth Regina had been providing. "Well, you wanna go get something at Granny's?"

Regina sat in contemplation and looked down at herself. She couldn't believe she had let anyone see her in this state of disarray. She looked back up at Emma and bit her lip.

Emma watched Regina's actions and knew immediately what Regina wanted. "Okay, you want me to go pick something up and bring it back?" She smiled as Regina raised her eyebrows in pleading. "Alright, what do you feel like?"

Regina paused for a moment then looked at her in slight embarrassment. "Actually, I have a slight craving for one of those horrid cheese sandwiches you are always eating."

Emma laughed and nodded her head. "Ah, see? And you always make fun! If I had known all it took to drag you over to the grilled-cheese-dark side was a hangover, I would have gotten you drunk a long time ago." Regina gave her a dirty look and shook her head. Emma patted her on the leg. "Why don't you...clean up that clown face of yours and I'll go get us some food."

Regina rolled her eyes and smiled. "Thank you," she said, tucking hair behind her ear shyly.

Emma went to stand up, and without thinking, leaned over and pecked Regina on the lips. She was half way out of her seat when she froze, realizing what she had just done. She looked down at Regina who was biting her thumb, also surprised at what Emma had done. Emma finished standing and bit her bottom lip. "Sorry. I wasn't thinking."

Regina sighed out a laugh and pushed herself off the couch so she was standing in front of Emma. She smiled sweetly. "It's alright. Hurry back, I'm starving," she smiled again before leaning in and placing a sweet chaste kiss to Emma's lips. She pulled away shyly before turning around and heading to the shower.

Emma watched in stunned silence as Regina walked away, smiling like a buffoon as she headed out the front door.

XXXXXXXXX

Emma sat patiently at the bar, waiting for her order. When finally Ruby emerged with her take out bags she placed them down and leaned over the counter.

"So," Ruby said accusingly. "Who's the other grilled cheese for?"

Emma quirked an eyebrow, knowing Ruby was being nosy. Emma didn't really care if the whole town knew she was seeing Regina. Wait-was she seeing Regina? She had no idea what they were doing. "It's for Regina."

Ruby smiled salaciously. "So, it's true, then!"

"What's true?"

"I HEARD you and the good mayor were flirting your little butts off at The Rabbit Hole last night. Sorry I missed it!"

Emma just smirked and picked up her bags. "Whatever," she said as she rolled her eyes and got up to leave.

"Em! What, no juicy details?!"

Emma smiled as she backed into the front door to open it. She paused as she winked at Ruby. "I don't kiss and tell." She smiled, knowing she just insinuated to her friend that she had kissed Regina.

Ruby's eyes flew open and she covered her mouth as she let out a loud, ear piercing squeal.

Emma just chuckled and walked out, smiling happily as she headed back to the mansion.

XXXXXXXXX

Regina walked into the kitchen and groaned as she saw Emma there waiting for her. "Oh, thank God!" She exclaimed as she looked at the take out bags.

Emma chuckled. "Was that for me or the grilled cheese?"

Regina narrowed her eyes as she reached into the bag. "What do you think?"

Emma watched Regina dig into the bag and paused to look the brunette up and down. Her wet hair was perfectly tucked behind both ears. She wore a gray zip up hoodie and grey yoga pants with small slip ons on her feet. Emma's heart rate picked up.

Regina felt Emma's eyes on her and paused. "What?"

Emma shook her head, looking her up and down. "Who'd have thought that you in a hoodie and yoga pants would be hotter than that black number you had on last night?"

Regina smiled shyly at the compliment and ran her hand down Emma's back. Both women noticed how intimacy had become easy between them suddenly. "Well, don't get used to it. The only person I usually let see me like this is Henry."

"Well, I'm honored. Besides, I rather like casual Regina," Emma smiled. She refocused on their meal and started pulling packages out of the other bag. "I got fries too. And some Coke. Cold caffeine is good for hangovers too."

Regina sat down in the stool next to Emma as they both started unwrapping their sandwiches. "Well, though I'm loathed to give the credit to your pickle juice, I have to say I am feeling much better now that I've showered."

Emma watched Regina hold the sandwich up and watched expectantly. "Well, you are about to feel a whole lot better, trust me." She grinned at Regina's look of skepticism but just raised her eyebrows as Regina crept the sandwich closer to her mouth.

With one last dirty look at Emma, Regina took a less than dainty bite of grilled cheese and started chewing. She tried to hide her pleasure as her taste buds sang, but there was no hiding it under the scrutiny of the blonde's gaze.

Emma raised her eyebrows in question as Regina looked at her stone faced. "Well?"

Regina chewed as a small smile forced its way across her lips. "Okay, that's delicious," she laughed as she covered her mouth, trying not to spew the food from her lips.

Emma laughed and turned to her own sandwich. "I told you!" The two women teased and laughed, enjoying their casual meal together.

XXXXXXXXXXX

They spent a good part of the afternoon under the blanket on the couch, cuddling, talking about the show, and napping in each other's arms. It was at the end of an episode that Emma looked at her watch. "Oh crap, it's four already? Shit, I'm so sorry, I have to go." Emma had been enjoying Regina laying in her arms and was begrudged as the brunette pulled herself upright.

"Oh?"

Emma looked at her with regret in her eyes. "I'm sorry. I told Mary Margaret we would have mother daughter time while David is gone."

Regina nodded and half smiled. "Sounds...delightful!" She laughed at the look of mirth on Emma's face and stood up, pulling the blonde with her. Regina walked Emma to the door and leaned against the wall as Emma put her coat on.

Emma pulled her hair out of the back of her jacket and straightened it. She walked over to Regina and stood just inside her personal space. She smiled when Regina reached up and held onto her collar.

"Thank you for the hangover cures and for spending the day with me," she smiled up as Emma took another step towards her, gently placing her hands on Regina's hips.

"Thank YOU," Emma smiled, feeling her heart stirring again. "It was fun." She rolled her eyes in thought for a moment. "So...maybe we could do this more often? Minus the hangover?"

Regina smirked and nodded her head. "That would be nice. But definitely minus the hangover."

Emma smiled before slowly leaning down and capturing Regina's lips. The kiss was slow and sweet, Emma pulling back before dipping down again, opening her mouth slightly to take in Regina's bottom lip. She heard Regina sigh out as the kiss continued, and Emma let her body fall forward slightly against Regina's body. They kissed slowly and sweetly, lips melding together as if they were meant for each other.

Emma finally pulled back and looked into Regina's chocolate eyes and sighed. She smiled before whispering, "Yet."

When she saw Regina furrow her eyebrows, half smile, Emma knew Regina had forgotten their parting last night. She just smiled for a moment. "I'm not asking you to marry me. Yet."

Regina raised her head as she remembered their exchange from the previous night, and found as sweet as it had been before, this time it was much more meaningful. It was an acknowledgement of their feelings, and a kind of promise that what ever this was between them meant something.

With a final peck to the lips, Emma smiled and left swiftly out the front door of the mansion. Regina watched her go, leaning her head against the edge of the open door. "Miss Swan," she whispered to herself. "What AM I going to do with you?"


	4. Chapter 4

Emma rushed into the apartment knowing she was late. She bit her bottom lip as she saw Mary Margaret in the kitchen surrounded by ingredients for dinner. She was frantically cutting carrots and stopped abruptly as Emma walked in. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry I'm late. I got...caught up."

Snow was relieved to see Emma come walking through the door, and sighed as she tried to let her irritation go. "Emma, finally. I didn't think you were going to show."

Emma slinked out of her jacket and sheepishly walked toward the kitchen. "Of course I was going to show it's just-look, I'm sorry okay, lets just-how can I help?"

Snow pursed her lips and looked into Emma's eyes, realizing Emma truly was sorry. She had no choice but to relent and smiled. "Potatoes," she said as she handed Emma a peeler.

Emma sighed out in relief and got to work.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Mary Margaret was in the middle of telling Emma another story of how baby Neil had done something ridiculously cute when she couldn't take it any more. Emma had barely engaged in any of their conversations, and it was so blatantly obvious that she wasn't paying attention now, something had to be said.

"Okay, that's it," she slapped her palms on the table, happy when the sound jerked Emma from whatever world she was in and back to reality.

Emma startled back into the present and jumped in her seat. She tore herself out of her musings about Regina and looked at Snow wide-eyed. Ever since she had left the mansion, she was lost in thought about her relationship with Regina. Where was it going? Could they seriously make this work? What would Henry think? What would her parents think? She was so caught up in these thoughts, she had barely engaged with Mary Margaret as she had promised she would do. Now it appears she was caught, and she stared across at the annoyed eyes of her mother. "What?" She tried to act innocent, but knew damn well that Snow knew something was up.

Mary Margaret forced herself to take a breath. "Will you please tell me what's got you so preoccupied? You have been somewhere else this whole evening."

Emma shifted uncomfortably. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I know I promised we'd have mother daughter time, and -I'm sorry, I promise I'm here, now what were you saying?" Emma leaned forward, honestly intending on paying attention this time.

Mary Margaret shook her head. "Oh, no. You're not gonna do that. You're not gonna pretend like nothing is going on and shut me out. Tell me what's going on in the pretty little head of yours."

Emma sat in silence for a moment. Is this something she could talk to her mother about? She seriously doubted that after their ridiculously complicated past this was something Snow could have an objective conversation about. But maybe Emma could just do some reconnaissance here...just feel her mother out on some things. That could work...

"I was just thinking about everything that has happened since I stepped into this crazy world. Since I found out-the truth-about, well everything." She watched as Snow seemed to understand and leaned back in her chair. "I mean, things are a lot different now than they were for you back in the Enchanted Forest, right? I mean, lots of things have changed. Like...Regina, for example. She's changed...right?"

Snow raised her eyebrows, wondering where this was coming from, but nodded. "Yes, yes, I suppose she has. Her love for Henry has definitely set her on a much different path than before. She has certainly made strides to make up for her past."

Emma tried to lead her mother delicately. "So, you think she has changed? For the better?" When Snow just looked at her, Emma squirmed a bit. "I mean, do you think-well, what do you think I guess. About her."

Mary Margaret wasn't sure where Emma was going with this, and she wasn't sure she liked it. She shrugged her shoulders and leaned forward, placing her forearms on the table. "Well, I don't know. The Regina I knew as a child and the Regina she became-those are definitely two different people. I'd like to think she's let the Evil Queen go, but so much has happened-I'm not entirely sure she's able to do that." Mary Margaret studied her daughter's face and wasn't sure that's what Emma wanted to hear. "Emma? Where is this coming from? Tell me whats going on. You know you can tell me anything."

Emma wanted to believe that. But she was quite certain that this particular piece of news was going to be too much, even for the pure heart of Snow White. But looking into the imploring eyes of her mother, Emma felt she had to try. Not just for her mother's sake, but for hers and Regina's as well. If they were truly going to pursue this, they had to be honest with themselves and their loved ones. "Okay, if I am going to talk to you about this, you have to promise to not freak out and try and be opened minded."

Mary Margaret cocked her head and furrowed her eyebrows, slightly offended. "I'm open minded! Why would you think I'm not open minded!?"

Emma shook her head and chuckled. "Fairy tale character, remember? Look, let's just say real life isn't always as cut and dry as it has been for you and David."

Mary Margaret raised her eyebrows. "Cut and dry? Really? You HAVE read the book, haven't you? Shepard turned Prince? Wanted outlaw? Stolen rings, troll bridges, sleeping curses, stolen babies-Emma, there has been nothing cut and dry about my life."

Emma looked her mother in the eyes, and perhaps for the first time really thought about the struggle she has been through. Perhaps she would understand... She leaned forward and took a deep breath. "All right. You're right. Here goes." Emma licked her lips and thought about how exactly she was going to say this. "Well, you know better than anyone the-struggle I've been through with Regina since we met." She watched Mary Margaret nod in confusion. "Right, I mean, we didn't exactly get along or anything. But-I don't know, with Henry, we kind of-came to an understanding, and recently, we've even become friends."

Snow was confused, but tried to help Emma along. "Honey, I completely get that. If you're worried that I don't like you being friends with Regina, don't even give it another thought! Sure, I may not trust her one hundred percent, but I certainly understand your connection to her."

Emma half smiled to herself. Well, THAT was certainly good to hear. She cleared her throat. "Well, that's good because well. I like Regina."

Snow nodded her head. "Well, she's certainly...exciting to say the least. And I know she has tried really hard to be a good mother to Henry-" Snow stopped when she saw Emma wasn't finished.

"No," Emma said sheepishly. "I mean, I REALLY like Regina."

Snow looked at her in confusion. "O...Kay, I know you have spent much more time with Regina here in Storybrooke than I have, and without you having known her as the Evil Queen, I guess I can understand, I mean her snark is kind of funny when it's not directed at you, and I can see how that could be fun in a "Mean Girls" kinda way-" she stopped again when she saw Emma's eyes twinkling.

Emma bit her bottom lip as her legs bounced frantically. "No, Mom. I LIKE like Regina. Like, I LIKE her." She raised her eyebrows up suggestively and saw her mother finally catch on. She didn't think it was possible for Snow White's complexion to get any whiter, but there it was.

Mary Margaret froze. Had she just heard correctly? Yes, she had. Her daughter had romantic feelings for the Evil Queen. She felt all the blood drain from her face. Oh...this couldn't be happening. "Hoh," she breathed out. It was all she could muster for the moment. She had a hard time meeting Emma's eyes, and just shifted uncomfortably, trying desperately not to do or say something rash. She wanted to scream. She wanted to slap some sense into Emma and shake these thoughts out of her. She wanted to forbid it and lock Emma away until she changed her mind. But Snow knew she could do none of these things, nor should she. She had missed out on so much of Emma's life, there was no way she wanted to alienate her now. She knew it took a lot for Emma to open up like this, and she in no way wanted to betray her daughter's trust. But this-this was something she most CERTAINLY did not see coming. She had no earthly idea how she should handle this one.

Emma watched the agony trace across Mary Margaret's face. She watched her tortured confusion as she tried desperately to figure out how to process this. She knew this wasn't going to be easy for her to handle, and so just sat patiently as her mother tried to figure out what to say. The silence became so uncomfortably long that Emma decided she should say something else. "Look-I know this is a shock for-well, all sorts of reasons, most likely. And I'm just as confused as you are, but I can't help the way I feel. I just wanted to be honest with you."

Mary Margaret couldn't take it any more. She had to stand up. She got up from the table and took her tea cup with her. "Well," she managed to say as she put the cup in the sink. She fumbled about the kitchen. "Well," she opted to open the freezer and take out a half empty bottle of vodka. She unscrewed the lid and paused. "This is certainly not how I expected this evening to go." After another pause she tipped the bottle and took a healthy swig. She struggled to stop herself from saying what she desperately wanted to; That Emma was crazy, she must have a death wish, that Regina had seduced her only to get back at Snow. She wasn't sure any of things were true, most likely none of them were. But that's exactly what she wanted to say. Instead she took another swig and willed her hands to stop shaking.

Emma watched all this unfold and knew her mother was not taking this well. "Look, Mary Margaret, I understand that this is hard to grasp-"

And then the lid blew off. "Hard to grasp? Hard to grasp?! Emma, that woman is a murderer! You have...NO idea all the terrible things she has done. You think cursing me with a sleeping curse is bad? That is NOTHING compared to the things she did to other people. Torture! Curses! Manipulation! Lies! The list goes on and on!"

"That's not who she is any more. Remember? You just got through saying she has changed!" Emma wanted to remind Snow of all the pleasant things she had just said about Regina. Tried to pull her memory out of the Enchanted Forest and back to the present.

"Yeah, I know what I said. That was before I knew she was seducing my daughter!"

Emma stood up and rolled her eyes. "She's not seducing anyone, okay? It's not like that."

Snow let Emma take the bottle out of her hand as she scoffed. "No? That's how Regina works. You don't even know what she's doing half the time until it's too late." Snow snatched the bottle back after Emma had taken a swig and threw another one of her own back. She ran a hand through her hair as she attempted another calming breath. "I know she has been trying to change, but Emma, that doesn't change what she has done to us. To you! We were separated! Because of her hatred for me! That kind of thing doesn't just go away over night! She's going to end up hurting you, and I can't take that. I WON'T allow it!"

Emma just shook her head, knowing all these things were true. She couldn't deny the things Regina had done, nor blame Snow for feeling this way. But she also couldn't deny her own feelings. She was realizing her feelings for Regina were just as strong as Snow's. But clearly those feelings were vastly different.

Snow took a deep breath and thought maybe she could reason Emma out of this. "What happened to Hook, huh? You guys had a good thing going there for a while. He is on a positive path now, really changed from who he used to be. He's great with Henry, and you know...he deserves a second chance!"

Emma scoffed as she took the vodka bottle back and placed it on the counter. "Everything you just said is true of Regina, too. Why should Hook be given a second chance but not Regina? Just because you don't have personal history with Hook doesn't mean he was any less of a villain than Regina was. Why is he worthy of your forgiveness but she isn't?" Emma looked on as Mary Margaret struggled to come up with an answer. Emma walked back into the living room and felt Snow follow her. "Look. You guys have history, I get that. But when can she stop constantly paying for past mistakes and just be Regina? Who are you to say she's unworthy of the same happiness you have with David?"

Mary Margaret's eyes flew open. "True Love? Now you think your Regina's true love? Are you kidding me Emma?!"

Emma shook her head, frustrated that her mother wasn't seeing her point. "That's not-I'm not saying that, but what if I am?! Why would our love be any less true than yours? Huh? What if it's true, what if fate had Regina cast the curse just so we could meet? What if THAT'S the reason Gold brought Henry to Regina, so we could be a family? What if my being the Savior really was to stop Regina but not by defeating her, by being her happy ending?! What if? Because you know what, the Savior and the Queen? It sounds like a pretty bad ass fairy tale to me."

Emma stopped pleading and saw what looked like a light go on in Snow's head. She waited as her mother's eyes darted around the room as it seemed Emma's words started to sink in.

Snow felt the pit that had formed in her stomach start to churn. Emma was right. Who was she to judge other people's happy endings? If Emma really was fated to be with Regina, Snow couldn't stop it, just like Regina could never come between her and David. Snow looked up at Emma and saw raw emotion. She really did care for Regina. Like it or not, Snow realized that she needed to support her daughter or risk losing her. "You're right. Emma, I am so sorry," she walked over and pulled Emma into an emotional hug. She pulled back and looked her daughter in the eyes. "I guess I have this notion of what a happy ending should look like, that I just-forgot that I'm not the boss of happy endings. And you are right, Regina has changed, and -no one loves as fiercely and fully as Regina, I know this. I want you to be happy Emma, just please, please be careful!"

Emma nodded and wiped a tear of Mary Margaret's face. "I will. It's not-I mean, we're still...figuring things out I guess."

Mary Margaret walked over and screwed the lid back on the vodka, taking a deep breath as she slid it back into the freezer. "Oh? So, you're not-nothing's...happened between you two?" She asked, not sure if she was ready for this conversation.

Emma just raised an eyebrow as she sat on the couch, watching Mary Margaret join her. "Are you sure you wanna go there?"

Mary Margaret paused. "No," they both laughed nervously. "But I'm here for you Emma, and I want you to know you can talk to me no matter how difficult it may be."

Emma nodded and glanced at her lap. "Well, lets just say nothing has happened, not really. I mean, a kiss. But, I mean we haven't talked about anything, you know, like what the hell we're doing or where it's going." She looked up and saw the ashen color had returned, despite her mother trying really hard to not show emotion. "Look, we don't have to talk about this, okay? We'll wait until you're ready."

Snow took a deep breath in relief and took Emma's hand. She would get there. But right now, she was seriously struggling to come to terms with this.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Regina threw her robe around her as she headed for the door. She had no idea who was ringing her door bell at nearly midnight, but imagined it might be Emma. She smiled as she opened the door, but then immediately frowned when she didn't see blonde locks. "Mary Margaret. What are you doing here?"

Mary Margaret smirked when she saw the happy smile fade and glared at her former nemesis. "Expecting someone else?" She watched Regina cross her arms around her waist and look on in confusion.

"Is something wrong?" Regina had a sinking feeling in her stomach. "Why are you here this late?"

Snow steeled her jaw and put her hands on her hips. "I wanted to talk to you about Emma."

Regina swallowed. Hard. "What about Emma?"

"Why, I want to know your intentions, of course."

Regina felt her stomach tie itself into knots. With another swallow she moved to the side and allowed Snow White into her house to talk about the Queen's relationship with her daughter. Well, this is surreal.


	5. Chapter 5

Yet 5

"Must we do this now? It's nearly midnight," Regina rolled her eyes in irritation as she let Snow into the study. By the look on Snow's face she knew there was no way the woman was going to just turn around and leave.

"Yes, we must. I certainly wasn't going to get any sleep tonight without talking to you first."

"What has she told you?" Regina asked as she sat on the couch, fidgeting as Snow sat in a nearby chair.

Snow shrugged her shoulders. "Not much, just that she has feelings for you. That's about all I could stand to hear at the time."

Regina's eyes widened. "She said that?" She nearly whispered in surprise. She suddenly let out a soft chuckle and let a happy smile flash across her face for a moment.

Snow cocked her head to the side, intrigued by Regina's reaction. She seemed surprised, pleased, excited by the fact Emma said she has feelings for her. "Oh my God," she said in surprise.

"What?" Regina scowled.

"You. I know that look."

"What look?" Regina was irritated with the way Snow was gaping at her.

"That loopy, far off, stars in your eyes look. You're in love with Emma!"

Regina scoffed and rubbed her palms down her thighs nervously. She couldn't look Snow in the eyes. "Don't be ridiculous."

"Regina, don't forget, I know you. I knew you when you were in love before and you have the same look now," Snow's jaw dropped as Regina finally looked up at her. She looked as if she'd been found out. She also looked scared and confused. Snow just shook her head and scoffed. "I can't believe this is happening."

"Don't go putting words in my mouth, I've admitted nothing. The last thing I need is for you to go around town running your mouth about something that you know nothing about. AGAIN!"

Snow's shoulders dropped. "Regina, come on, I was ten and manipulated by your mother, I thought we were past this!"

Regina sighed and rolled her eyes. "We are," she said calmly. "Now will you kindly tell me what you are doing here so that I might get some sleep?"

Snow just looked at her in confusion, still trying to process this new information. "I WAS here to ask you if you were seducing Emma to get back at me." She smiled slightly when Regina's eyes widened, shocked at the insinuation. "But, I can see that you're not. I must say, Regina that I truly have no idea how to handle this. I swear to God, Regina, if you hurt her-"

Regina took a deep breath and ran her fingers through her hair. "Not everything is about you, dear. I must say, this is most definitely not some elaborate scheme to enact my revenge. Truth is, I don't know what this is or why it's happening. Believe me, if I could turn it off, I would. Of all the things I don't know, there is one thing I do. I have no intentions of hurting her. I do," Regina swallowed and rolled her eyes, unable to believe she was having this conversation with Snow White, "care about her. I can't believe I'm saying this about a Charming, but despite our past, I find that I...don't ever want to hurt her."  
Regina finally was able to bring herself to make eye contact with Snow and froze. The woman was looking at her intently, brows furrowed and face scrunched up. She wasn't sure what was going through the woman's brain so she sat silent.

Snow couldn't believe what she was hearing. And seeing. Regina meant it. "I believe you," she said in complete shock. She shook her head and rubbed her eyes. "I think-I don't know what to think, so I should probably go to bed and sleep on it."

Regina led Snow back into the foyer in silence and opened the door, holding it open as Snow walked through.

Still a look of confusion, Snow turned and looked up again at Regina. "Thank you. For being honest with me."

Regina just nodded and the two shared another awkward silence. Suddenly Regina's eyes widened in shock as the most unlikely thing happened. Snow pulled her into a hug. It was an awkward hug, one that Regina wasn't given time to return. Just as quickly as it had happened it was over and Snow was already halfway down the walk. Regina shook her head and closed the door, heading up for a much needed sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma was reading the Sunday paper when Mary Margaret dragged herself to the coffee pot, complete with bed head and obnoxious yawn. Emma eyed her up and down, noticing the bags under her eyes. "Rough night?"

Mary Margaret poured her coffee and sniffed as she sat down across from Emma. "Yeah...didn't get much sleep."

Emma figured Mary Margaret had tossed and turned all night because of Emma's little piece of news yesterday. She felt a pang of guilt as she said nothing.

Mary Margaret felt Emma's mood shift and looked at her daughter over her coffee mug. "I ah, went to see Regina last night."

Emma spit out her coffee, reaching up to cover her mouth too late, as she just barely missed covering her mother with her gulp of hot coffee. "You what?!" Suddenly sparks exploded out of the toaster as Emma momentarily lost control of her magic.

Mary Margaret just smirked as she reached for a towel and handed it to Emma, who had coffee dripping off her chin. "I went to talk to Regina. I had to hear her side of things."

Emma thought she was going to pop a blood vessel. "What-why-how could you do that?! I told you Regina and I hadn't even talked about it yet?! Oh my God, she's never going to speak to me again!"

Mary Margaret took a deep breath as she could clearly see just how important this relationship with Regina was to Emma. "Nonsense. Everything will be fine. It actually went...well. Ish. Well-ish."

Emma angrily wiped the coffee off her chin and the table as she glared at her meddling mother. "Well she don't fireball you, that's one thing. Seriously, Mary Margaret, what were you thinking?! How could you do this to me?! What did you do, warn her to stay away from me?!"

"No, nothing like that! I just needed to know that she wasn't simply using you to get back at me."

Emma dropped the towel on the table and sighed out. "Seriously? Not everything is about you!"

Snow chuckled. "That's exactly what she said."

"I mean, really, this is so embarrassing! Does she think I sent you over there like some stupid teenager? Passing notes saying check yes or no if you like me? Jesus!"

"Stop being so over dramatic! It was nothing like that. I just had to look her in the eyes to make sure. That's all."

Emma took a deep breath and tried to calm herself down. She needed to hear exactly what happened so she could do damage control. "Okay. What exactly did you say?"

Mary Margaret knew she had ticked Emma off and also tried to remain calm. "Nothing. I just, asked her if she was using you to get back at me."

Emma couldn't deny it. She wished she could have been a fly on the wall for that one. "What did she say?"

Mary Margaret watched her daughter closely, gauging her reaction. Though she didn't think Emma thought Regina was using her, it was obvious she wanted to know exactly what Regina had said about their relationship. She paused for a moment. "She said no."

Emma raised her eyebrows. "That's it? That's all she said?"

Mary Margaret pursed her lips, trying not to smile. "No, but like you said, you two haven't even talked about this, so maybe it's better if you heard it from her first."

Now Emma felt like a love struck teenager, wanting to beg her best friend for information about the girl she liked. She tried to play it off cool, but she was desperate to know. "Well, yeah, but still, you went behind my back to go talk to her, the least you could do is tell me what was said."

Mary Margaret, though not forgetting it was Regina they were talking about, was actually enjoying seeing Emma so smitten. Finally she leaned forward and took Emma's hand. "She said she had no intentions of hurting you, and despite herself, found she cares for you and that she would never hurt you on purpose."

Emma was biting her nails now. "She...said she cares about me?"

Snow blew a chuckle out her nose and closed her eyes. She shook her head at how surreal this was. "Yes she did." Snow was still processing all this in her head, and couldn't bring herself to tell Emma everything, especially about her realization that Regina much more than just cared about Emma. She was going to have to figure that one out on her own.

XXXXXXXXXX

Regina smirked as she picked up her phone, seeing SHERIFF SWAN across the screen. "Good morning, Sheriff."

"Is it? I don't know. I just heard that my mommy made a midnight visit to my crush's house. I'm pretty sure I'm about to die of mortification. Is that a word?"

Regina felt her face blush at Emma calling her her crush and smiled into the phone. "I believe it is, all be it a little heavy handed. No reason to be mortified, dear, I know she didn't come here with your permission."

Emma scrunched up her face. "I'm sorry. Was it terrible?"

"As far as my interactions with Snow, I've had worse." Regina couldn't help but chuckle at herself. "Although it was a bit of a surprise having a conversation about my alleged relationship with you considering we haven't had the conversation ourselves."

"Yeah, sorry about that. I was trying the whole being open thing. Lesson learned. I should have remembered my mother's problem with keeping things to herself."

Regina scoffed at the thought. "Now you know why I tried to kill her for so long." Regina suddenly froze. How much did Snow tell Emma? Did she tell her her suspicions about Regina being in love with Emma? Regina swallowed in panic. No, she couldn't have. Surely Emma would be acting much more awkward if she had. "What exactly did she tell you happened?"

Emma shrugged her shoulders knowing Regina couldn't see her. "Just that she accused you of using me to get back at her and that you...set her straight."

Regina sighed in relief. "I see. Well, that's about how it happened.

"So, listen, I know Henry comes back today, but since you brought it up, we probably should have that conversation. Especially since Henry is a pretty big factor here."

Regina nodded. "Yes, I agree. How about tomorrow? Come to my office on your lunch break?"

Emma smiled into the phone, but suddenly became nervous. What if Regina didn't want what she wanted? "Sounds great. Oh, hey, David just showed up. He's still got Henry. Good news, I guess this means I can drop him off myself!" Emma's voice brightened, letting Regina know she was pleased that she could see her, even if it were only for a moment.

Regina felt her heart flutter and smiled foolishly. "How convenient! I guess I'll see you in a bit then."

"Yes you will. Bye."

"Bye."

Regina sighed out happily and hurried off to the bathroom to clean herself up. Since when did she start acting like a lovesick fool? Since she started falling in love with Emma Swan. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Shorter chapter guys, but next one is "The Talk"...and then...whatever happens as a result of said talk :-)**

Emma listened to Henry rattle off about how much fun he had with David as they walked up the walkway to the mansion. She looked up as they reached the door, smiling as Regina opened it to greet them.

"Hi Henry, did you have fun?" Regina asked as she smiled and took the boy in for a hug.

"Yeah Mom, I had a blast! David taught me all kinda of cool stuff, even a bit of sword fighting!"

Regina pursed her lips and nodded. "Well that's...nice, I suppose. Did you sleep well in that tent?"

"Not bad. I'll tell you all about it, but please, can I go take a shower first? I feel disgusting."

Regina chuckled and stood aside for him to enter the mansion. "Yes, please do."

Emma stood grinning with her hands in her back pockets. When Regina turned to look at her she scrunched up her nose. "I know, right? I'm gonna have to fumigate my bug. Teenage boys are gross."

Regina smiled as she pulled the door closed, leaving them alone on the porch. "Well, I'm afraid that's something not all of them grow out of. I must say, that was certainly one of Robin's biggest turn offs."

Emma took a few steps forward and looked at Regina shyly. "I see, so you like people who smell good."

Regina backed up so her back was firmly against the door, feeling her temperature rise as Emma approached. "Doesn't everybody?"

Emma smirked and laid a hand against the door by Regina's ear. "Well, what do you think about my cologne?" She asked softly as she tilted her head. Her free hand came up and pointed to her neck, indicating for Regina to smell it.

Regina's heart fluttered as she put one hand on Emma's waist and leaned into Emma's neck, breathing in deeply. The sweet yet slightly musky scent of whatever Emma was wearing enticed Regina's senses, and she found her mouth watering as her nose grazed across Emma's flesh. She heard Emma gasp as she reached up and gently ran her fingertips down the side of Emma's soft neck. "Smells...enticing," she let her tongue dart out just barely tasting Emma's flesh, again hearing Emma gasp. "...and alluring," she let her lips pucker for a soft kiss, again allowing her tongue to graze Emma's skin. "...and altogether...addicting."  
She let her fingers move up to tangle in the hair behind Emma's head before allowing her mouth to fully dive in and lavish Emma's neck with her lips, tongue and teeth.

When Emma felt Regina's tongue on her and teeth gently nibbling, she couldn't help but let her body fall slightly forward, pinning Regina to the door. Her body came alive as she felt uncomfortably constricted in her clothing all of a sudden. Her hands started moving imploringly all over Regina's sides and back and hips. Fingers digging in slightly every so often. She gasped as her core felt a sudden throbbing and leaned down to envelop Regina's lips in a passionate kiss.

Regina moaned as she felt Emma's tongue press against hers, and fell back completely against the door, Emma's body covering her. Her arms threw around Emma's body as their tongues dueled wildly and passionately.

Their hands explored, squeezed sides and hips and into scalps. Soft whimpers and moans escaped both women as their bodies cried out for each other. When finally burning lungs forced her to, Emma pulled back slightly, looking into nearly black eyes across from her. She struggled to catch her breath as a finger came up to trace across Regina's bottom lip. "I love that kid, but why couldn't he stay camping for one more night?"

Regina ran her hands down Emma's shoulders, and just sighed as she smiled up at the blonde. "Patience, Miss Swan. We still haven't had that talk yet."

Emma renewed her grip around Regina's body as she sunk closer to Regina's lips again. "Do we really need to anymore?" With that she dove back in, feverishly dueling with Regina's mouth and tongue, pushing her lower body flush with Regina's.

Regina felt her body being stimulated close to the point of no return, and reluctantly pushed Emma back slightly. "For Henry's sake, and for the sake of doing things right, yes. Unfortunately, we do."

Emma groaned as she let her nose fall to nuzzle just under Regina's ear, feeling the brunette stroke down her back. "I know. You're right. It's just," she pulled back and looked Regina in the eyes.

Regina saw Emma's eyes piercing into her own, and as she saw the blonde look her up and down, she knew exactly was she was feeling. "I know. Me too. But really, we shouldn't. Not just yet."

Emma felt her heart strings tug, knowing that Regina wanted her more than for just a roll in the hay. She was certain that their talk tomorrow would end well. "Okay. I'm alright with that. I just...need a cold shower," she laughed as she slipped her hand through Regina's hair to run her thumb across her cheek. She let her forehead fall against Regina's, and they just stayed there in each other's arms, gazing into sparkling orbs.

Regina sighed out in awe. "You're not going to ask me to marry me are you?" Regina whispered, eyes sparkling yet held a shyness as well.

Emma nearly melted. She ran her thumb down Regina's face and smiled sweetly. She leaned in and whispered in Regina's ear. "Not yet."  
She finished with a soft kiss to her cheek and pulled back. Emma bit her lip with one more wink at Regina and sauntered back down the walkway to the bug.

Regina's knees were so weak she wasn't sure how she was still upright. She watched the savior-no, her savior go and knew that her life was changing forever.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma walked into Granny's oblivious to her surroundings. She was late for her shift but couldn't handle going there without a coffee and at least a little something to eat. She was in such a rush to the counter she didn't notice the small brunette turning directly into her path. She crashed into the woman with a squeal, but managed to grab onto the person so she didn't knock them over. She looked at her crash dummy in shock and her eyes widened even further when she met the glare of Mayor Mills.

Regina's emotions flashed from surprise to anger to arousal to embarrassment all in a manner of seconds. Although she was not opposed to being in Emma's arms, she suddenly realized she was wrapped in a rather intimate embrace in the middle of the diner, albeit on accident. She clasped her thankfully unspilled coffee between their two bodies and smirked as she pushed Emma off of her slowly. "Sheriff Swan, you best watch where you're going." She lifted the coffee to her lips seductively. "You don't want to get burned."

Emma's eyes dilated as Regina pulled out of her embrace and she felt her cheeks flush. "Apologies, Madam Mayor. I was trying not to be late for work. My boss is kind of a hard ass," she smirked.

Regina huffed as she playfully looked the Sheriff up and down. "Well, I imagine she has to be to keep YOU in line."

"Mmm," Emma quirked an eyebrow. "But I think her bark is worse than her bite."

Regina leaned in slightly, trademark evil seductress glint in her eyes. "Wouldn't you like to know," she whispered.

Emma forced a giggle as she rolled her eyes. She cleared her throat and glanced around, suddenly remembering where they were. "Indeed. See you for lunch, Madam Mayor?"

Regina felt a pang of satisfaction, knowing the effect she had had on Emma. "Yes. Noon sharp. Don't be late, Sheriff," Regina called over her shoulder as she threw up a hand in dismissal.

Emma smiled after her before calling, "Yet, Regina. Not yet." She smiled when Regina turned and smirked at her but kept walking.

Emma bit her lip as she watched Regina leave the diner, then sighed as she turned to head to the counter. What she didn't see was Mary Margaret and David in the corner booth watching the entire scene unfold before their eyes. Nor did she see David's mouth gaping open or the slight smile tracing across Mary Margaret's face.


	7. Chapter 7

Emma smirked as she walked into the mayor's office, watching as Regina's last meeting went skittering out of the office. She watched as Regina shook her head and wiped her hand down her face in frustration. She walked in and placed the take out bags on the desk. "Long morning?"

Regina looked up at Emma and shook her head. "You have no idea."

Emma scrunched up her face as she sat down on the couch. She put the lunch bags on the coffee table as Regina walked over and sat next to her. "That bad? What's going on?"

Regina shook her was and threw up her arms slightly. "Oh, just typical mayor stuff. It's impossible to please everyone. Things were much easier when I wasn't trying to."

Emma smiled and nodded as she pulled out the deli sandwiches she had brought. "I see. Not as much fun being compassionate, huh?"

"It's exhausting. I don't know how you heroes do it."

Emma smirked as the two women unwrapped their sandwiches. "Ah, you're more of a hero than you give yourself credit for."

Regina grunted as she took a bite of her sandwich. She wiped her face with a napkin before looking over at Emma. "You say that NOW. We'll see what happens next time you fall asleep in a city counsel meeting."

Emma smirked through her chewing, knowing full well that Regina wasn't joking.

/XXXXXXXXXXX

Emma took both her and Regina's trash and walked it over to the trash can by Regina's desk. She finished wiping off her hands and tossed in her napkin. Taking a deep breath, she walked back over to the couch where Regina waited. Emma sat, cracking her knuckles before shyly looking at Regina. "So..."

Regina smirked. "So," she said and cleared her throat. "I guess, you go first."

Emma's eyes widened. "Why do I have to go first? What am I supposed to say?"

Regina chuckled, knowing both their faces were pink with embarrassment. "Well, as your mother asked me. What are your intentions?"

Emma blushed even further. "My intentions? God, you haven't figured that out yet?" She meant it as a joke, but Regina didn't let it go.

"Well, that's exactly what we need to talk about. It's quite obvious that you and I have developed a," she cleared her throat again, "physical attraction to each other recently. The thing is, considering our history and the fact we share a son, I don't think it would be wise for us to go down that road if that's all it's about."

Emma raised an eyebrow playfully. "If what's all it's about?"

Regina paused, wondering how Emma hadn't caught her drift. She looked at her in confusion until she saw Emma's eyes shimmer. She half smiled back. "You know very well what I'm talking about."

Emma grinned. "Yeah, I just wanted to hear you say it," she laughed.

Regina feigned annoyance. "Is it possible for you to act like an adult just this once?"

"All right, all right, I'll stop," Emma took a deep breath and shifted on the couch, turning to face Regina more fully. "Look, Regina, there is no doubt that I've always found you sexy as hell, and even right now my body is buzzing just being in the same room as you." She paused a moment when she saw Regina blush. She couldn't help but smile a bit as she continued. "But, you're right, our histories and futures because of Henry are way too complicated to confuse the situation by having a lustful roll in the hay-though-that does sound really hot, it is most certainly not all I'm after." She scooted closer and caught Regina's gaze. "Regina, you are one of the most complex, interesting, infuriating, endearing women I have ever met. I feel like every day is a new adventure into figuring you out and I highly doubt I ever will, not entirely. But, what I find, Regina, is that I want to try. Every day, every time I'm around you, it's like I'm just drawn to you. Like, I don't know, we are completely different people. And yet, we are the same. I go from knowing exactly what you're feeling and where you are coming from to you completely surprising the hell out of me," she laughed lightly. She saw Regina hanging on her every word, smiling. "And...I like it. A lot. Regina, we will fight, and argue, and disagree, just like we have since the day we met. But, that's just, I don't know, our thing. Cuz despite everything, here we are. So when you ask me what my intentions are," Emma smiled and gently took hold of Regina's hand. She looked intently at the brunette and tried to convey her deepest sincerity. "I want to make you happy, Regina. In every way you'll let me."

Regina's mouth fell open at Emma's honest declaration. She was short of breath and at a loss for words. After a short glance at her lap and Emma's hand clutching her own she finally met Emma's eyes again. "Emma, that is the-sweetest-no one has ever said anything like that to me, or even come close to meaning it. Believe me, there are many people in this world who know how to say pretty things and put thoughts together eloquently, and most definitely, dear, you are NOT usually one of them." They both laughed slightly. "That's why I know you mean it. Emma, I feel like I have fought all the wrong battles I possibly could just to find a way to be happy. I never thought-I had many moments where I desperately wanted that happy ending to be you. I just never imagined in a million years you would want that too. And hearing you say these things...I feel the same way and maybe," Regina just shook her head and pushed back a tear, "I think we have a pretty good shot."

Emma breathed out a sigh of relief. "Me too," she smiled as she reached up and brushed hair behind Regina's ear. "So, I guess, what does this mean?"

Regina reached up and grasped Emma's wrist, gently rubbing her thumb across the soft flesh. She shrugged her shoulders. "Well, I still think we need to take it one step at a time."

Emma let out a single chuckle. "Well, I'm not asking you to marry me. Yet," Emma smirked and dropped both their hands down into Regina's lap. Regina rolled her eyes but had to smile at the phrase that had now become their code words for feelings they weren't ready to vocalize. "But, I would like to think, can we say we are, I don't know, dating?"

Regina licked her lips and raised an eyebrow. "We haven't even gone on one date yet."

"So how about Friday?" Emma said almost immediately.

Regina froze, her mouth wide open with Emma's quick response. She blinked a few times as a smile splayed across her face. "Well, yes, that sounds nice. However, that is an awfully long ways away. How about you come to dinner tomorrow night. Perhaps, don't you think it's wise to talk to Henry about this? Before he hears it from his loud mouth grandmother?"

Emma slid her hand out from Regina's and sat back in thought. "Yeah, I guess you're right." Emma cocked her head and narrowed her eyes as she looked back at Regina. "Are you as nervous about that conversation as I am?"

"Terrified," Regina blurted out, causing both women to laugh. "However, knowing Henry, if we try and keep this from him it will most certainly backfire."

Emma nodded. "True. Alright then, I guess," she took a deep breath and let it out in a burst. "I guess, we're doing this." Both women gazed at each other in shy excitement, Regina biting her lip. They stood up in unison, Emma taking a few steps slowly to close the gap. Arms down by their sides, they joined hands, leaning in so faces were inches away.

Emma smiled gleefully, both women feeling their stomachs doing flips. "Does this mean I get to call you my girlfriend?"

Regina narrowed her eyes even as she chuckled. "Don't push your luck just yet, Sheriff."

Emma shook her head as she chuckled before pulling their intertwined hands behind her back, pulling Regina's body flush with hers. She pulled one hand up and gripped her fingers into the brunette locks behind Regina's neck. "Not yet," she whispered, finally leaning forward to meet Regina's lips in a soft, meaningful kiss.

Regina's body felt like it was floating, and as Emma kissed her so tenderly, she knew she had found what she had spent so long looking for. The kiss deepened, and Regina whimpered as she let her arms come around, fingers splaying across the blonde's back.

Both women were suddenly jerked apart as the sound of Regina's intercom buzzed loudly. The women caught their breath and laughed shyly as Regina walked over to her desk. "What is it?" She asked angrily.

"Madam Mayor, your one o'clock is here."

Regina sighed, "Very well." She looked back at Emma, who had her back to her as she slipped her jacket on. Before Regina could say anything, her office door opened and her appointment, Mr. Toad from the hospital board, came walking in.

Emma fixed her coat as a man in a suit walked in. She smiled at him, but noticed he froze before looking back and forth between Emma and Regina. "Uh, Sheriff. You may want to check your make up. Your lipstick is smeared."

Emma looked at him in confusion as Regina turned around, wiping her face with her hand. "But I don't wear any-" Emma suddenly caught on and her hand flew up to wipe desperately at Regina's lipstick that she was apparently sporting all over her face. She blushed before looking over at Regina who had already managed to magic herself better. Emma kept her hand over her face as he just nodded, face burning, and quickly escaped the mayor's office in embarrassment.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Emma walked into the mansion when Regina opened the door for her. She smiled lovingly and darted her eyes around. "Where is he?" She whispered.

Regina smirked. "Upstairs, but he'll be down any moment." With that she grabbed Emma by the collar and pulled her into a deep, passionate, messy yet glorious kiss. It only lasted a few seconds, as just as predicted she heard Henry's door open. Regina pulled back and was sure to inspect Emma's lips to make sure she hadn't transferred any lipstick this time. She noticed Emma stagger a bit as she released the hold on her coat. Regina smiled knowing her kiss had had the desired affect. "Can I take your jacket, Emma?" She asked devilishly, seeing that Emma's eyes were glassy and dilated.

Emma narrowed her eyes as she started slipping out of her jacket. "Goddam you, woman," she whispered as Henry bounded down the stairs.

"Hey, Mom!"

Emma took a deep breath and shot Regina one more sly smile. "Hey kid. Done with your homework?"

"Not yet. I'll finish after dinner."

"Okay, well what IS for dinner?"

"My lasagna, of course," Regina replied, leading the two into the kitchen.

"Ah, yes. Red pepper flakes give it a kick," Emma mused.

XXXXXXXXXXX

As dinner wound down, Regina felt a warmth in her heart as she stared across the table at Emma. This was the first time the three of them had been alone together since this thing started with Emma. She sat there in this once cold mansion that now suddenly felt like a home. She looked at the two people she lo-cared most about in this world and realized that this must be what it's like to have a family. She sighed watching Emma and Henry banter back and forth about some silly comic book stuff. When Emma noticed her staring, the blonde smiled sweetly at her, and realized the time had come. "Henry, Emma and I wanted to talk to you about something.

Emma cleared her throat and shifted in her seat. The time had come. She couldn't help but swallow nervously.

Henry looked back and forth at his two mothers, seeing their discomfort. "Ohkay...what is it?"

Regina cleared her throat and leaned forward, moving her plate out of the way to lay her forearms on the counter. She glanced up at Emma, finding she needed the blonde's strength. Once she saw the strong green eyes smiling, she continued. "Well, Emma and I-have come to a realization about the whole happy ending thing, and we wanted to talk to you about it before you heard it from anyone else."

Henry looked at her with his eyebrows furrowed. "What is it?"

"Well-it seems-we think-" Regina was stammering.

"Henry," Emma interjected to try and help Regina. Once the boy looked at her she smiled slightly. "You know by now that our entire family are these crazy storybook characters, who have gone through so much, had their ups and downs and beaten ridiculous odds to be together, right?" Henry nodded. "Well, it seems like that's been the case for us," she indicated to Regina, "as well."

Henry shook his head. "I don't understand."

Emma thought for a moment, trying to put this in Henry's terms. She sucked in a breath, more confident in this direction. "Okay. You know how I'm the savior, and I'm supposed to come and bring back happy endings, right? Break the Evil Queen's curse?"

"Yeah. But she's not evil anymore."

Emma glanced over and saw Regina smile at this statement from her son. "Exactly. So, what if what we thought was my job-defeating the Evil Queen-isn't what we originally thought?" She paused as she saw Henry nodding and thinking. "What if-me bringing back happy endings means...me helping to make her happy."

Henry shrugged his shoulders. "Well, yeah. That's why you got in on Operation Mongoose. To help her find her happy ending."

Emma looked up at Regina who simply raised her eyebrows. Emma knew she was on her own here. She licked her lips, noticing how dry her mouth was. "Well, yes, but-we-your mom and I-have recently figured out that it's much more than that."

Henry looked over at Regina who sat quietly, twiddling her fingers in anticipation. "What do you mean? Just spit it out already."

Emma straightened her posture and got ready for the expected blowback. "We think-that maybe I-I mean us, you and I might be-the key to her happy ending. That she might be-that her and I might be..." Emma wasn't sure what to say next. Her and Regina hadn't spoken the 'L' word to each other, and this certainly wasn't the best time to try it out.

Finally a light clicked on in Henry's head. "You think you're each others True Love?" They sat in silence for a moment as a confused Henry looked back and forth between his two mothers. "Moms?"

"We don't know Henry. But we do know that-we have grown to care for each other...and yes, in that way. We...want to give it a try being more than friends because-it seems like, I don't know, maybe that's what all this has been about. Bringing us together as a family. Henry please say something," Emma had watched the blood drain from Henry's face as he processed what he was saying.

Henry sat there still for what felt like an eternity for his mothers. His eyes darted around as thoughts, worries, and panic jumbled around in his brain. Without looking up he said, "may I be excused? I just need time to think about this."

Emma's shoulders dropped. "Course, kid."

As Henry got up and slowly walked out of the room, Emma and Regina looked at each other in sadness and sighed deeply. Regina put her elbows on the table and ran her fingers across her face. Emma downed her glass of wine and reached for the bottle.

"Maybe this was a bad idea," Regina groaned out.

Emma chugged another glass before filling it up again. "I knew it wasn't going to be easy, but that was downright painful."

"Well, he didn't run out of here screaming and yelling, so that's something." Regina stood up and started picking up dirty plates. "I guess we just have to give him time." Regina stopped when she felt Emma's hand on her shoulder. One look of reassurance from the blonde and Regina instantly felt lightened. They were going to be okay. This was right.

They cleaned in silence, and found themselves in the kitchen, Emma drying the dishes Regina was washing in the sink. Both women looked up in apprehension as Henry slowly walked into the room and sat on a barstool.

Regina took the towel from Emma and dried her hands. Both women stood quietly in front of their son, nerves causing them to feel ill.

Henry leaned on his forearms, taking a deep breath. "As soon as Mary Margaret gave me that book, I knew my life was never going to be normal. Even before Emma came here, before the curse was broken and anyone knew the truth. I knew that somehow, this place and everyone in it was special. So this-between you two, doesn't make my life any more strange than it already is." Emma and Regina both sighed out in relief, but stilled as Henry continued. "After you told me , I went upstairs and I picked up the book. I started flipping through the pages, reading about grandma and grandpa, and all the other fairy tales that had happy endings. And...I realized you're right, Mom." Henry looked at Emma. "If you and mom really are each other's True Love," he paused a moment to smile, looking down at his hands then back up. "...the Savior and the Evil Queen..." He scoffed. "I think that might be the best one yet. And honestly, I think it would be kinda awesome, us being a family."

Both women felt their hearts melt. They looked happily at each other, and took Henry into their arms as he left the barstool. The three shared an emotional embrace, silent tears falling even as they had never before felt so happy. With Henry between them, Emma and Regina shared a promising gaze. For the first time, they knew they had the family they had always wanted. Although their relationship was new and they had a long ways to go, they both knew in their hearts that this was meant to be.

Now, if only the Charmings were on board.

***Up next...a little dinner with the Charmings and finally our girls consummate their love, I promise! Please review!***


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry it has taken forever...I promise to finish this story ASAP. Here is a quick chapter to get back into it...next few chapters are heavy on Swanqueen and will most likely be rated M. Please let me know if you're still reading!**

Their first date was only a few days away, but it seemed Emma and Regina were quickly falling into the habit of spending as much time together as possible. It was Wednesday around noon when Emma opened the door to Granny's to let Regina through. The two were laughing, eyes sparkling about something they had been teasing each other about. Hearing her name caused Emma's head to snap over, and the smile immediately left her face.

Mary Margaret and David had been waiting for their order when they observed the two women enter the diner, oblivious to the world around them, and completely and deliriously happy. She had filled David in on what had been transpiring between their daughter and the former Queen, and he had been less than pleased. But with Mary Margaret's begging not to interfere, he had agreed to sit back and see how happy his wife said their daughter was, and not be too critical. He glanced at Mary Margaret who was already looking at him imploringly. Reluctantly, he nodded before shifting in the booth.

"Emma!" Mary Margaret called, the worried look on Emma's face not lost on her. When her daughter and soon after Regina were facing her, she smiled. "Come join us!"

Emma swallowed down the lump in her throat as her eyes fell on the scowl on her father's face. One glance at the pale faced Regina as all she needed to respond. "Naw, that's okay. I don't want to interrupt your lunch, we're just here-"

"No, we insist," David chimed in, stone faced. He saw his daughter swallow hard, and his gaze bore into the normally stoic former queen, who despite her best efforts, was showing her discomfort. He patted the empty booth seat next to him. "Regina? Have a seat."

Regina looked in panic over at Emma who also looked totally terrified. Regina let the corner of her mouth quirk to a small smile in reassurance, but also acknowledgement of their mutual discomfort. She looked back at David and forced a bigger smile. "Of course. Thank you," she took a deep breath as she tentatively took a seat next to David, trying desperately not to meet his gaze. Normally Regina would never let anyone make her uncomfortable with a stare, in fact she was never shy to make eye contact with anyone, certainly not a Charming. But this, however, was something completely different. She cleared her throat and tried to make herself comfortable in the booth.

Emma drew in a deep breath, and slowly followed Regina over to where her parents were seated. She narrowed her eyes at her mother before dropping into the booth, pouting slightly. She had been looking forward to having lunch just her and Regina, but now they had been pressured into something she was certain would be far less pleasant. The four sat in awkward silence until they were saved by Ruby coming over to take their order.

Ruby could see that something strange was transpiring, and felt the tension radiating off the four. "Em, Regina. What can I get you?"

"Greghm-" Emma's attempt at speech got stuck in her throat and emerged as a phlegmmy gargled mess. She blushed fiercely and cleared her throat, quirking a smile at an embarrassed Regina. "Grilled cheese and a cherry coke, please, Ruby."

Regina looked up at an uncomfortable Ruby and couldn't help but finally find this a bit ridiculous. She took a deep breath, forcing herself to relax. She was a queen after all. "Turkey club, hold the mayo, ice tea, dear."

Ruby finally smiled. "You got it. I'll bring it right out." With one last scan of the table, Ruby flicked her eyebrows up before padding off toward the kitchen.

Resolved to not give into this nonsense of tension, Regina looked boldly across at Emma and Mary Margaret before turning to finally meet David's scowl. "Well. We could either make this a most drawn out awkward exchange or you could get right to what's on your mind." Emma's eyes widened, worried, but not altogether shocked by Regina's boldness. "Going off your wife's history with spreading rumors, I assume she has filled you in on what's been going on between myself and Emma."

Emma and Mary Margaret sat frozen.

"She has," David said, his expression not flinching. "But I'd like to hear it from you first hand."

"Simple. Emma and I have decided to start dating," Regina answered so matter of factly, it took the entire table off guard.

David just looked at Regina, eyebrows raising in anticipation. "And?"

Ruby had returned with their drinks, lingering a bit longer than necessary to try and hear what was going on. Once Regina shot her a glare, she was off like a shot back to the kitchen. "And what?" Regina reached for her iced tea, bobbing the straw through the ice cubes.

David shook his head. "That's it? That's all you have to say? You've suddenly decided to date?!"

"That's all that concerns you," Regina insisted before lifting the straw to her lips. As she took in the cool liquid that failed to cool her nerves, she looked over at Emma. The poor woman was paler than her mother. Regina realized that for Emma's sake she could probably be handling this better. Her parents were a big part of Emma's life, and Regina knew that if she wanted to really try this with Emma, she needed to play nice. Truth was, Regina had somewhere along the line let the Charmings become a bit more important to her than she would ever admit. This current display was a typical Regina wall, the one she placed between herself and anyone that had the capacity to hurt her in anyway. Seeing the torture Emma was going through across from her, Regina pushed desperately to force that wall down. She placed the glass on the table and turned to David, her face finally showing some emotion. "Look, this isn't to hurt you or Snow." The sincerity of Regina's voice took David by surprise. "I don't know when it happened. Truth is, I think it was always there...this pull between us. I don't know where it will lead, but we both certainly understand the risks...between our pasts, Henry..." Regina paused and let out a deep breath. This wasn't easy for her. She looked at Emma, and suddenly she remembered why she was so willing to put herself through this. Those green eyes just sucked her in and melted her heart. She let her lips purse into a smile before looking back at David. She saw the interest in his face. "I can't promise you any thing. I can't make guarantees. I can't say where this will end up. But I can tell you this. Neither of us are going into this lightly. With all the reasons for us to not go there, you must trust that if despite all the risks we are trying this anyway...it must be for good reason."

David was already convinced. He had never seen Regina speak so soulfully or passionately about anything before. The fact that it was when speaking about his daughter was very eye opening. He gently cleared his throat and shifted slightly to a less confrontational pose. "And what reason is that?"

Regina chuckled slightly at his gall. He wasn't pulling any punches, was he? She looked over and saw mother and daughter, eyes glued to her. They were both breathless, waiting her response. What was she going to say? She looked at Emma, and once again was left breathless when she saw the woman smile. Regina felt her heart bursting at the seams, and suddenly all modesty and pride was lost. She smiled broadly at the blonde before looking back at the woman's father. She met his brown eyes with sincerity and thought for a moment. "Tell me something, David." She saw him watching her, listening intently. "All those years ago, when you were racing your horse...away from your engagement...towards a glass coffin, off to break a curse...What would you have said?"

David slowly sat backwards, realization washing over his face. He knew what she meant. A slight smile graced the corners of his lips as Regina just looked at him, eyes shining. He grunted out a "huh" and looked over at his wife, who was wiping tears out of her eyes. He looked at Emma who looked as if there was no one else in the room but Regina. The former evil queen had all but admitted that not only was she in love with his daughter, but it was True Love. He looked back at his former nemesis, his mouth opening but no sound coming out. Before words could form, or anything else was said, Ruby saved the day yet again as their lunch came to rest in front of them.

"All right, here you go, everybody. Anything else I can get you?" Ruby watched as the group just stared at one another until finally David broke the silence.

"No, I think that'll do it. Thank you Ruby," David dismissed the waitress and ended the conversation with a simple rub to Regina's shoulder. "So, any chance that this year we might get an increase in our budget, Mayor?"

With the tension suddenly relieved, all four dug into their lunches, moods much happier than they had been before. But none more than Emma and Regina. "Don't bet on it, Sheriff, you know how badly we need our streets repaired."

The rest of the lunch was far less painful, in fact all four seemed to enjoy each other's company. Once David and Mary Margaret had left the diner, Emma and Regina just looked at each other in silence. Regina's words were lingering in Emma's head, and she wasn't sure what their next conversation should be. Regina didn't wait. "Well, we really should be getting back to work," she said as she slid out of the booth, Emma standing up behind her.

"Regina, wait, don't you think we should talk about-"

Emma was brought to an abrupt halt, as the queen surprised her by stepping into her personal space and pulling the blonde's body flush. One hand came up and placed a long slender finger over the blonde's lips. Regina's face was inches from Emma's, and the blonde was in complete shock at her sudden nearness. She certainly didn't expect Regina to be so intimate with her in a public setting as Granny's so soon. Emma just looked at her, finally allowing her arms to come around the Mayor.

Regina just smiled, knowing her sudden public display of affection had shocked the sheriff. Once she was certain Emma had stopped mid thought, she let her finger slowly slide off the woman's lips. "Not yet," she whispered. When a smile flickered off Emma's lips, Regina leaned and and placed the sweetest of kisses on the blonde. Emma barely had time to return the kiss when suddenly the Mayor was out of her embrace and out the front door. When she finally came to her senses, Emma looked around to see the entire diner stopped in their tracks, slack jawed. Silence was broken by a rough, loud voice at the counter.

"Called it!" Leroy yelled as he slapped his palm on the counter. "Pay up, boys!"


	9. Chapter 9

It was Friday and Emma was swamped with paperwork. Regina had already called her to say she couldn't do lunch, and now Emma was wondering how they'd ever make their date on time. She had never hustled to get work done so much in her life. It was around 1:30 when David came sauntering in.

"What are you doing here? You're not on duty til 5," she asked curiously. She looked down to see an envelope in his hand.

David smiled down at her. "Not any more. I'm here to take over for you now. Mayor's orders." He handed the envelope to a confused Emma.

Emma felt the excitement brewing in her belly. She fumbled with the envelope, finally ripping the tab open. She pulled out a small folded note. She opened it and felt her heart flitter at Regina's handwriting. She read the note silently:

 _Miss Swan,_

 _The date I have planned for us requires a few hours of_

 _sunlight._ _For this I have used my powers as Mayor to_

 _adjust your work_ _schedule accordingly. Simply wear what_

 _you are wearing and_ _meet me at the following address_

 _immediately. I'm waiting for_ _you. 205 Carriage Drive_

 _Yours, R._

Regina had insisted on planning the date, which Emma had initially protested. But, as Emma realized was probably going to be the norm, Regina got her way and Emma had no choice but to relent. Now, as she read the note directing her to a mysterious address, Emma was suddenly glad she had. She looked up at David, unable to hide her large excited grin.

David just smirked and nodded his head. "Go on, get out of here." He watched as Emma bolted from the office. He shook his head and sat down in her place.

When Emma arrived at the address she smiled in wonder. She had to follow the dirt road a bit until she came out into a clearing, revealing an enormous horse ranch she didn't even know had been there. She saw two horses and two figures in front of the barn, and hastily parked the bug next to Regina's Mercedes. She stepped out into the warm Maine air, the scent of the farm passing over her. Although foreign to her, it was not unpleasant, and actually was quite peaceful. Emma walked the short dirt driveway to where her love stood waiting for her. She sauntered up, taking in the sight. There Regina stood, tight black riding pants and boots, red vest covering a black tank top, hair pulled back into a neat soft bun. Her hands were gloved, one holding onto the reins of an enormous brown horse. Emma nearly passed out as blood seemed to rush to her head, the sight more beautiful than anything she had ever seen. Next to her stood what appeared to be a stable hand, holding the reins of an equally large white horse with a grey mane. A little bit of fear mixed with the excitement she was feeling. When she met the smoldering eyes of the Queen, regal as ever, her heart skipped a beat.

"Hello," Regina smiled at her.

"Hi," Emma chuckled. "What is this?"

Regina laughed, knowing she had taken Emma out of her comfort zone. "This," she patted her horse's neck, "Is Archimedes. That," she pointed over to the white horse, "Is Socrates. Welcome to our date."

Emma walked over and lifted her hand, allowing Socrates to smell it. "We're going riding?" She saw Regina smiling triumphantly at her, and tried to fight the fear in her. "I've never been riding before."

Regina handed Archimedes' reins to a second attendant and took Emma's hand, leading her towards the barn. "That's alright, dear. I'll teach you everything you need to know."

Regina led Emma into the barn and to a back room where a simple white box with a ribbon around it sat on a cot. "First, you need to change. This is for you," Regina motioned toward the box, a tall pair of brown riding boots sitting besides it.

Emma looked at Regina in surprise. "You got me riding gear?!"

Regina shrugged her shoulders shyly. "It's one of my favorite pastimes. I thought...it's something I could share with you."

Emma's shoulders dropped as she let out an audible sigh. She was so proud and honored that Regina wanted to share her favorite thing with Emma. Emma took Regina by the small of her back and kissed her sweetly. She pulled back and looked into Regina's shining eyes. "I would LOVE that!"

Regina sighed out in relief. "Well then. Better get dressed."

When Emma emerged wearing the riding gear Regina had picked out for her, Regina had never felt so complete in her life. The khaki pants under brown boots were topped by a short sleeved jersey style top with a crew cut neckline, white trimmed with navy blue. Her brown gloves mirrored Regina's, and the long locks were in a loose braid across her right shoulder. Emma raised her arms up and spun as she reached where Regina and the horses were waiting.

"Well?"

Regina just sighed and shook her head. "Perfect. Are you ready?" Regina saw Emma looked a little nervous, tentatively stroking the side of Socrates' mane. She stepped forward and put her hand on Emma's wrist. "It's alright. Do you trust me?"

Emma smiled. "Of course."

It didn't take long for Regina to get Emma comfortable in the saddle, teaching her the basics of how to control a horse. Of course Regina had chosen Socrates for Emma because he was a very disciplined horse, familiar with beginner riders. He was just as patient as Regina, allowing Emma to get comfortable up so high on his back.

Before long they were on their way, just the two of them side by side down the forest trail. Despite her initial worry, Emma found it wasn't as scary as she thought, and before long was able to forget her fear of falling face first into the mud. The rhythmic pace of the horse beneath her coupled with the beautiful scenery and most pleasant company beside her seared into her soul, and before long realized she was having the time of her life. Emma had never seen Regina smile so much as atop that horse, realizing that back in the Enchanted Forest, riding was her only real escape from the horrors of her life.

Regina recounted to Emma her memories of Rocinthe and her riding days back in the Enchanted Forest. It was a rare moment of recounting happy memories, and she found the stories and words came easy with Emma smiling across from her on their horses. The two hours it took to get to their destination flew by in blissful smiles, laughs, and playful banter. And when they reached the end of their journey, Regina eagerly awaited Emma's reaction.

Emma noticed Regina slow her horse slightly so that Emma could go first as they started to emerge from the forest. And as the full scene came into view, she knew why. Emerging from the forest, a beautiful shimmering lake laid out before her, back dropped by the tall green pine trees of Maine. The beach of the lake was smooth sand, tiny white birds spread out the distance, picking to find their dinner. Along the beach stood a regal tent, similar to the one Lancelot had in the Enchanted Forest. Only this one was elaborate, clearly fit for a queen. Emma looked over the lake, sunlight shimmering magically off the surface as Regina pulled Archimedes up next to her.

Without taking her eyes off the lake, Emma gasped, "it's beautiful!"

Regina simply looked at Emma's profile, the woman slack jawed, braided hair, wide sparkling eyes. "Yes it is," she whispered.

Emma looked back to Regina and blushed, realizing she wasn't talking about the lake.

Regina led them over to the tent, where two attendants came to take the reins, helping the women off their horses.

Regina followed Emma up to the tent, which had all four canvas sides pulled back to let the warm summer air flow through. She watched as Emma looked at the spread of fruits, meats and cheeses laid out waiting for them. Regina was on cloud nine.

Emma looked down at the spread of food, imagining this was exactly the way Regina had lived back in the Enchanted Forest. Emma looked around and could tell Regina had gone out of her way to make it seem like that's exactly where they were...and that Emma were the princess she should have been. Even the attendants were dressed as royal servers. Emma looked back questioningly at Regina. She didn't want to seem ungrateful...because this was incredible. But she couldn't help thinking there was a hidden meaning here. "Regina..."

Regina figured Emma would catch on. She jokingly called the Charming "idiots" but she knew they were anything but. She walked up and put her arms around Emma's neck, immediately feeling her love's arms around her waist. "I wanted you to experience what it could have been like. What it should have been like. You're a princess, Emma. I took that away from you. I-not a day goes by that I don't bear the guilt of that. I just wanted-for one small moment-to give that back to you."

Emma melted into the embrace. There was much to be said, but for now, Emma wanted to keep the moment light. She stroked the side of Regina's face as they swayed slightly together. "Thank you. This is perfect." The two women simply smiled at each other, finally Emma planting a soft, sweet kiss on Regina's lips.

Regina sighed, happy she had made Emma happy. "Are you hungry?"

Emma laughed. "Aren't I always?!"


End file.
